Cold Winter
by cooltreeko
Summary: What happens when a girl loses her mother and brother, and get's stuck with a dead beat dad? what happens when he gets even more abusive, and who's going to help her, and save her life from him and herself? Zimxoc ZaOCr
1. Chapter 1

Life sucked. Here I was, moving once again, to a foreign town, with no one we know lives nearby. I don't see why my dad thinks that 'more money' means 'happier kid'. Sure, I get everything I want, but why does it even matter when I am stuck at home by myself? My mother died in a car accident, along with my 7 year old brother. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

My mother, was the best mother anyone could have. She was always there, she never yelled, she would take of me, listen, and she _loved_ me. My dad says he does, but he doesn't act like it. Half the time he's an empty shell, and all he does is work. Work, work, work. He may shower me in video games, computers, anything and everything, but he will just sit on the couch and stare at the blank wall. I try to talk to him, he shoos me with his hand. I ask him for help for my school work, he does the same. I'm crying, he says, 'I love you', then he stares at the wall. What the heck?!

I sighed and watched my breath form on the cold window. I watched the familiar trees fly by, and I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes. Life. I hated it, I wished I wouldn't have existed. Around the time I lost my mom, I was crying, and I asked my dad for help, I saw a emotionless stare and then he locked himself in his room. I tried to OD myself with sleeping pills, didn't work. I'm tempted to try again. I used 5 last time. Maybe I should try 9 this time. I don't know _what_ to do.

If you were wondering, I was moving to some town that my dad didn't say. I had just made friends with people with my old school, very few bullies, and my life was taking a turn for the best. Then dad brought the 'good' news that we were going to move. I was crying hysterically, and I was screaming at him.

"MY LIFE WAS GOING GOOD!" My voice rang in my head "AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT! WE 'HAVE' TO MOVE AGAIN! WHY DO YOU HATE M -"

"STOP THINKING OF YOUR GOD**** SELF!"

"I DON'T! YOU DO! I HATE YOU!" I hated that short, yet painful arguement. I tried to talk to dad to tell him sorry, he didn't even acknowledge I was there. The only words I heard from him were, "Let's go" when it was time to leave.

I was silently crying now. I cried till my eyes turned sore, and I couldn't produce tears. By that time we arrived at the house. The house was decent sized. Big yard, and a beautiful oak tree. I sighed and turned to my only pet, my cockatoo. He was named Oscar . He saw my red, puffy eyes and began to whistle and do silly things, like spin around on his green swing, and hang upside down on his perch like a bat, bob his head, and make laughing noises. I giggled and he began to sing. It's sad when your bird loves you and cares for you more than your own dad. I picked his cage up and walked into the unlocked house.

There was this huge, spacious living room it had a large flat screen. I looked at the left into my kitchen, where I would cook the meals. It had a huge fridge, and a black glass top stove, with marble counter tops and a nice table. I walked forward and I saw a large room, which was going to be my dad's, and then I walked to one of the smaller rooms and I found a wooden dresser, a double sized bed, a mirror planted on my door, a nice comfy chair, another dresser for my crafts and fish tank, and a medium flat screen.

I gently place Oscar on my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a bit taller than the average kid, I had rectangular glasses and I had long, black hair with metallic blue highlights streaking down. My hair came to my butt and I was so skinny I was almost sickly. I had a soft tan, from spending outside with Oscar. I had pimples too. Stupid pimples. Oh I hated pimples. walked back to retrieve my stuff. I growled at the site. My 10 gallon fish tank was out of the car, on it's side with the contents spilled out. My bags were thrown everywhere. And my heater for my tank was busted. I was steaming with rage. I hate that sorry good-for-nothing father that disrespects me. He never really liked me, he loved my brother, Jack dearly though. He's been mean and everything to me from the beginning. It's just been getting worse.

UGH! WHY IN THE HECK DOES HE HATE ME! DANG IT! I screamed in my head.

I stomped over there to inspected the tank for cracks and there was none. I sighed a breath of relief, and I placed the spilled contents back in the tank. I walked into my room, brushed passed my idiotic dad, and placed it on my dresser. I grabbed all my luggage and placed it in there also. I heard some loud clattering and a thud. I glanced out the door and my dad fell, and was picking his self up. I pretended not to notice and I went to unpacking my stuff.

I had just finished putting my stuff away, and I opened Oscars cage door and he hopped out right onto my shoulder. He rubbed his head on my cheek and made a purring noise, like a cat. I giggled and rubbed his head, making him purr louder. If I lost Oscar, I wouldn't know what to do. He's my only friend, and I don't have a dad, I have a effin' monster.

He was the one that killed mom and my brother in the accident. He was being stupid, and he was talking on the phone, and not paying close attention. A drunk smashed right into the right side of the car killing my mother and brother when _I_ could have turned and saved us all, I saw it coming and I screamed. My dad looked at me like I was stupid, and we wrecked. Why wouldn't it be me that died. I would have been happy then. Everyone would be happier, except my mother. No, I'm probably wrong, she would have been happier too. I shoved all that out of my mind.

"Are you gonna say somthing?" He said. I turned around and faced dad.

"Like what?!" I snapped.

"Apologize?" oh my god. I wanted to kill him on the spot.

"Why? At least I'm not a jerk!" I regretted saying that. He looked pissed. He stormed out of the house and I swallowed. He came back with a large switch.

Oh s***!

I made Oscar fly to the opposite side of the wall,

FWIP!

"AAHHH!" I yelled as the switch hit my face, making blood trickle down my cheek.

FWIP! FWIP!

I screamed in pain and I got hit in the face again, and my neck was bleeding. I got hit several more times.

"How about now?!"

"I'd call you a retard, but I would be insulting the retarded!" I hissed and I spat on his shoe.

He began to beat me harder.

"SQUAWK!"

No, NO! I heard John, my 'dad', scream in pain, and I looked at him, Oscar was ripping at my dads face, and my dad was bleeding. He grabbed Oscar and threw him, thankfully he landed on the bed, instead of the wall, or floor.

"I'll get you later!" he hissed. He slammed the door on the way out and I ran over to see if Oscar was ok. He stood up and flew to my shoulder. Thank god! I locked my door, and placed him in his caged, and I took my bottle of water and washed the blood off my face, and applied pressure to the bleeding cuts. He's never beat me before. Holy crap... I hope he rots in hell. I knew I shouldn't say stuff like that, but after this, I don't give a crap.

* * *

**what did you guys think? honest and construction critiques only plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to knocking on my door. Oh great!

"Time to go to school." dad growled. I checked my clock. Yup. I looked at my bloody shirt. I certainly couldn't go to school with this shirt. I changed and collected Oscar and my backpack.

I opened my door slightly, he wasn't there. I sighed and inched out, and I grabbed a oatmeal bar, and ate it quickly. I stepped outside with Oscar on my shoulder. I didn't have to worry about him flying away, I raised him since he was a baby. He was bald, and featherless and he was ADORABLE! I fed him special food, and upgraded my cages till he got full grown. I taught him how to fly, and everything he doesn't need a really big cage, because I take him with me almost everywhere I go.

I usually don't take him to school, but my dad is pissed at him. I'm scared he would kill him. I walked and to the end of the road, with my shoes crunching in ice. I stood were the bus should stop. I waited for quite a while with Oscar playing with my hair. a yellow bus stopped. Infront of me. I noted the number, and I stepped in. The bus was filled with talking, and bickering. I walked to find a seat.

"Ewww! Look at that girl! Look at her pimples, and ugly bird."

I wanted to kill someone now. _No one_ I mean_ no one_ insults my bird! Hurt my bird, may god have mercy! I turned around and glared at the snotty blonde. I gave her the finger, and Oscar started to laugh. She looked greatly offended, and I smirked. I turned back around and I walked farther down the bus. I ended up in the back of the bus with some green kid. He had no ears, or nose. He had 3 clawed fingers on each hand, and he was looking out the window.

"Hi." I said.

"What?!" the kid snapped, glaring at me.

"BE NICE!" Oscar screamed. My eyes bugged out, and I shook my finger at Oscar.

"_You _be nice!" I hissed. He did a soft squawk and placed his foot on his beak, like he was saying 'I'm gonna be quiet now'.

The kid had a bewildered look on his face. "That bird can talk?!"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. He's pretty smart." the kid nodded his head. "His name is Oscar. I had him since he was a chick."

"Interesting..."

I held out my hand.

"My name is Melania."

He looked at my hand. "Zim."

I pulled my hand back, seeing he obviously wasn't going to shake hands. Not very friendly.

"MELANIA AND ZIM" a kid said directly in front of us "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a roar of laughter came from all the kids.

"SHADUP!" Oscar screamed it made the laughter roar even louder. I had Oscar step off my shoulder and I stood up. I was Glowered down at that kid. I slugged him in the head,

"OWWW!"

"What were you saying?!" I hissed. The whole bus stopped laughing, and most had wide eyes. I smirked and plopped down in my seat. I looked at the green kid, and his eyes were staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and I began to play with Oscar. He mumbled something.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Nothing, Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders, and resumed playing with Oscar. We finally arrived at the school. I was confused, school was spelt with a k, so it looked like, Skool. Whoever made that name didn't know how to spell. I climbed out of the bus, with Oscar. I walked up to the doors and entered. I entered the principle office to get myself addressed and figure out were to go. The room was empty.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello? Anyone there?" a man stepped out of the room connected with this office.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm a new student, and I just moved here. Did you get a call in from John Willow?"

"Oh yeah, I did. You're Melania, right?" I nodded my head. " he sounded like a real nice guy."

_Yeah, right! _I screamed in my mind.

"No pets allowed, you know that, right?"

Oh crap!

"He's potty trained, and he isn't much of a bother."

"No, I'm afriad not."

"I'm not trying to be rude sir, but I have a older brother that would kill him, I don't want to lose my baby sir." I begged. It was partial true, I have someone that wants to kill him, but not a brother, a monster. It felt so wrong that I had to lie. He sat there, thinking.

"Is he loud?"

"Yeah, rarely, but if I tell him no, he listens, right?" I said and looked at Oscar. He bobbed his head up and down.

"Quiet." he said softly

"Very well. I don't want him attacking other kids though, and I don't want bird bombs everywere."

"Thanks!" Oscar chirped.

"If he lands a bomb, which I doubt, I'll clean it. And he will not attack anyone, as long as no one tries to hurt us." I smiled.

"Does he fly around the room?"

"Not if I tell him to. I had him since he was a chick, and trained him when he was still young."

he nodded his head. I asked what number my class room is, and he told me. I got out of the office. I walked down the hallway and I stopped at the number.

Ms. Bitters... I hope she's nice. I knocked on the door, and I opened it.

"May I come in? I'm new."

"Finally someone with manners! Yes, you may." I swallowed and walked into the room. Ms. Bitters was mean looking. She scared me, and her voice was like a serpents, smooth yet sinister.

"Wait a second! Why do you have a _bird?!_"

I swallowed. "I had to take him with me, or my brother would try to kill him. He won't bother anyone ma'am. I talked to the principle too, and he said it's okay ma'am." she stalked out and slammed the door. I just stood there, nervous. I was just standing here, with all the kids staring at me. Oscar shook his feathers, that's what he does when he's scared or nervous. A few more moments passed and the door swung open.

"You may keep him." I did a little dance inside myself. "Class! This is our new student." she gestured towards me.

"Melania." I smiled shyly. Bitters handed the chalk to me and I wrote it out. I handed it back.

"You may take a seat."

"Thank you." I whispered. I chose the only seat, which happened to be next to Zim.

School started. She was lecturing us about history, the black plague in the most gruesome way possible. I glanced around and I saw several kids petrified. Oh god COME ON! It's just history! There was a kid crying too. Heh, they'd never be able to watch AVP. I looked in the other direction and zim was playing with a pencil, and a kid with weird black hair was staring at zim with a hate gaze. I sighed and kept on listening. I pulled my notebook out of the desk, and opened it. I drew a dragon ripping its innards out.

Tears were trailing down its- no, her face, and there were pools of blood, and her claws were soaked with blood. I stopped and looked at it. I adjusted her arm, and face. It looked _decent_ but that's as far as I could go. I began to shade the scales and the oozing blood. I felt eyes watching me. I looked in the direction and zim was staring at it. He noticed my gaze and laid back with his eyes closed.

"Melania!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Stop drawing in class!" she hissed.

"B-but ma'am, I can focus better when I dr-"

"Yeah right! Don't give me that bull!"

I recited some phrases she said in class, and basically did a summery on what she said.

"Hmf!" she huffed. I'm probably on her crap list now. She resumed her lecture, and I noticed she was giving me glances full of hatred. Little demon teacher. I could tell already we're gonna get into arguments, _frequently_ I sighed and went back to drawing.

Soon history was over, and math began... oh how I hated math! Some equations are stupid, and why in the heck would anyone need to know the area of a triangle! Sure, it may be simple, but why?! I ran through until I got stuck. Ugh. I pressed hard on my pencil tip, and it snapped. I sighed and got another from my desk.

"Alright students, put your pencils down!"

fudge! Stupid effin' teacher!

It turned to grammar. Ugh. I knew how to spell, and write sentences correctly, I just have a hard time finding out if they're pronoun, or adverb. I sighed and tried my best. I read it, it was a test! Bull! I re-read it and slammed my head on the desk, making a small squeak of surprise come from Oscar. I lifted my head up and tried my hardest on it. I finished with 10 minutes to spare. I sighed. I heard mumbling. I looked to the right. And the kid with weird hair was poking zim with a pencil. I sighed. Stupid. I cleared my throat, and Ms. Bitters glared at me. I jerked my head in their direction.

"Dib Membrane! Stop tormenting Zim!"

"But, h-he's an alien!" I cocked my eye brow at him. Yeah, I could understand why, but- forget it. I shouldn't fret over that, it's not my business, but I couldn't stand there watching someone get bullied like I did at the 5 other schools!

"Principle office NOW!"

"B-but, he's an al-"

"Detention?"

he growled and glared at me. He sat up and stormed out the door, heading to the principle's office. I heard zim chuckle and he looked at me. The bell rung, signaling lunch. I grabbed my bag with my lunch, and ran out the door and followed everyone. I knew that they were going to the cafeteria. I took good note were I was going, and I entered the cafeteria. I placed Oscar on my head, and I took my back pack off. I grabbed my lunch and Oscar shifted to my shoulder again. I sat down at a table with other kids.

"If you want to sit here, you gotta _earn_ it!" I gave the snotty blonde the finger again, and I sat at another table.

"Freak!" the kid next to me yelled. I pimp-slapped the idiot, and sat at the table with Zim. He was eating a sandwich. I Took mine out of the container, and since I wasn't prepared for Oscar, I gave him my fruit cup.

"You really love that bird, don't you?" I looked towards Zim and nodded.

"Yeah. Can't keep him at my house, someone at my house would kill him."

he looked at me weird and swallowed his bite.

"Um, do you know were we're going next?" I said, trying to get that weird stare off me.

"Art." he kept staring. I almost squeed. Keep cool, keep cool.

"I love art."

"I can tell."

"I know you were looking at my picture I drew." his eyes widened slightly, and then he grunted.

"May I see it?"

I pulled out my art pad and flipped it open to the dragon.

"Hey!" I yelped. Oscar was snacking on my sandwich! I snatch it away.

"Awww..." Oscar moaned. I ignored him, and slid the picture towards Zim. His eyes widened and he traced it with his clawed hand.

"You drew this?!"

"Yeah, it's crap..." I mumbled.

"Mine would look like a mutilated dog." he slid it back and started up on his sandwich.

"Thank you?" I said. I didn't know for sure that it was a compliment. I ate my sandwich and took a drink of my drink.

THUD! My drink tipped over as a stupid kid jumped on the table. I was _soaked!_ And _pissed as hell! _

"HE'S AN ALIEN! CAN'T ANYONE SEE THAT?!"

"Go Dib-stink!" Zim hissed while glaring.

"NO! LOOK! NO EARS, NO NOSE, AND GREEN SKIN! HE'S WEARING A WIG!" I growled like an animal, and I grabbed Dib's ankle. I jerked it, and he fell on his face.

"OWW!" I stood up and flung him by his ankle and he flomped on the ground face first. He picked himself up, and his glasses were broken and bent. A roar of laughter came up from the room, even from _me!_ I noticed Zim was laughing too.

"I don't know what you two are up to, BUT I'LL GET YOU ZIM! I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO DISSECT YOU!"

"Have you seen a Shrink?"

"Yes! I mean no, I mean- it's none of your business!" he screamed. He threw his glasses in the trash, and he stormed off with everyone laughing. I was still pissed off though. My shirt was soaked! Good thing I kept a spare shirt and pants in my bag, due to a certain 'incident'. Now the kids were laughing at me since Dib left. I picked up oscar and I ignored their cruel laughter and walked to the bathroom to change.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just exited the bathroom in my dry clothes. I swear Dib will wish he's dead when I get done with him. I re-entered the cafeteria and no one was there. Fudge... I turned around and nearly ran into the principle.

"Hi, uh, were do I go for art?"

he told me what number, and he pointed me in the direction. I ran down the hall as soon as he was out of hearing range, and I found the number. I entered.

"Sorry for being late! I got my clothes wet and I had to change." I explained. A pretty, and friendly woman walked up to me. She was wearing a blue and red tye dye shirt with jeans.

"It's okay. Please take a seat at one of the tables."

I browsed the tables. I certainly didn't want to sit with the moron named Dib. There were 4 tables. One was Dib's since no one liked him. The other was the snotty clique and the 3rd one was the idiots that called me a freak. I didn't mind being with Zim, but he's not too friendly. I sat down with a chair in between us.

"Class, we will do paintings." I felt a grin spread on my face, while the rest of the kids groaned and slammed their face on the tables. Zim was one of them.

She began to pass out thick cardstock papers. I eagerly took mine, and I began to brain storm. A aquatic dragon. Yes, I will do a dragon. Or should I do Oscar... Oscar definitely. I took him off my shoulder, and placed him on the table. I told him to stay on the table, and he punched a hole in my paper.

"Oscar!" I took away.

"Ma'am, sorry, but can I have a piece of paper you don't need? It doesn't have to be blank." I pointed to Oscar. She nodded her head and happily gave it to me. I mumbled a thank you, and I crunch it up, and gave it to Oscar. He was walking all on the table, playing with the ball of paper. She passed out paint to reluctant kids, along with paint brushes, cups of water, palates, and popsicle sticks. I immediately began mixing paint making different shades of white, and yellow, along with green and brown.

"Looks like someone loves to paint!" The teacher laughed, and I blushed. I resumed my mixing, making the colors just the right color.

"You can paint anything you want. But it has to be appropiate." she looked down at a frowning boy. "It can not be abstract, it has to be something. You can look through magazines to get ideas. Remember, this counts as 50% of your art grades, so choose wisely." I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Pencils?" I questioned. She handed out pencils to eveyone.

"You can not sit alone, so dib, go to Melania and Zim's table."

"But, but, they don't like me!" he begged "I don't want to work with an alien!"

"Yeah!" Zim shouted "We hate each other!"

"I don't care. Sit with them you need to work on your people skills." Dib grumbled and stomped over and flopped in the seat farthest from us.

"I know what your thinking Zim!" Dib hissed, "You little filthy alien!"

Zim growled and dug his claws into the table and leaned towards him.

"Scum bag!"

"Moron!"

"Filthy worm baby!"

I slammed my head into my hands, as Oscar hopped on my shoulder.

"I you two don't stop it," I hissed, "I'll castrate you both like a frikin goat!"

Their eyes grew wide and stopped bickering.

"Thank god!" I sighed.

"Melania, you need to avoid Zim! You don't know what you're getting into!" I glared at him.

"At my life situation, I'd happily go shoot myself in the gut!" I growled.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not going into details!" I hissed once again. I began to draw Sketch out the background, and I I began to paint it within 5 minutes. I stormed through it, and they both were staring at my paper.

"So?" I grunted.

They began to draw on the paper, and they began mixing paint.

"Aw man! It's way to dark!" Dib complained.

"Remember, a half a drop will stretch." he tried it again, and he put a bunch in it again.

"UGH" dib shouted. I sat at the chair next to him and took his palate I took the color he was using. I squirted some out.. I took the black, and I let the drop come out onto the blue.

"See? Like that." I sat back down in my position. I started back up on my painting, I finally got done with the jungle background, and I was letting it dry.

"Very nice!" The art teacher said. I whispered a thank you, and I looked at zim. He was just sitting there, staring at the paper.

"Can you draw a dog?" he shook his head. "Cat?" same response.

"What do you want to make?"

"I don't know..."

I sat there and thought for a moment. "Do you like dragons?"

"I guess..." I gently took his paper, and I sketched out a aquatic dragon twirling underwater, ready to catch and eat a hopeless fish.

"Here you go."

I slid it back towards him and smiled. He took it.

"Thanks." I nodded my head as a response. My paint was dry, so I sketched on a Oscar. Oscar did a cat whistle.

"You like that, huh?"

He bobbed his head, and I began to add gray, and then painted the white feathers in, to make shading and dimensions.

"Put your pencils and paintbrushes down please!" I set my paint brush down, and I heard everyone put theirs down. I yawned and looked at zims. He painted the background blue with light blue streaks at the top, to represent the light reflecting off the surface of the water. The dragon was a crimson red, and he added gills. Huh, I never thought of that! The dragon wasn't completely painted yet, but he was doing good! I looked at Dib's, and it had him with a red eyed Zim pinned down to a table with his innards out. Really nice, _not!_ What is wrong with that kid!?

"Everyone leave your pictures were they are, and line up!" I stood up and I happened to get there first.

"You belong in the back with the rest of the freaks!" said the snotty blonde.

"Hey, none of that is going to happen in that class young lady! You go to the back!" I smirked when the art teacher said that. The blonde glared and stomped off to the back and crossed her arms. Little brat! I followed the teacher out, back to Ms. Bitters class.

* * *

**What did you guys think? was it okay? anybody got advice? plz review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I was finished with a long tiring day at school. I couldn't go relax at home because my dad might beat me again. Why in the heck is he getting worse?! I sighed and climbed onto the bus and flomped in the back seat. I watched kids pour into the bus. I looked out the window and a dirty blonde boy had Zim held up by his neck and pressed against the school wall. I didn't care that the boy was at least 6 inches taller than me, or more. I couldn't stand it when others got bullied, like me my whole life. It could be the psychotic Dib.

I shoved people out of the way, even knocking a boy off the school bus steps with Oscar clinging on for dear life. I barreled down into the secluded corner of school. I stopped and slowed and snuck behind the boy about 3 yards away. I bolt as fast as I could and I kicked the bully in the nuts.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHH!"** the boy squealed in pain and fell to the ground. I brought up a snot ball, and spat on the scum bag's hair.

"How does it feel to be a girl now?" he was still screaming in pain, and crying like a baby. I turned my attention to Zim, he was standing. He had red marks on his neck, were the kid was strangling him. He was staring at me with squinted eyes. I rose my eyebrows up at him.

"Why have you been defending me?!" I was taken aback. Couldn't he be _thankful?!_ I was fixing to say 'why are you so rude?!' but I didn't

"When I went into school in kindergarten, I was pinned down and spat on by 5th graders. I was always getting punched and kick, and one time I got beat so bad my face was purple. I had to go to the E.R." I sighed, and his eyes were not squinted.

"I was hospitalized for a few days because I had bleeding in my brain. As I got older, the bullies got even more evil. They resorted to destroying me from the inside out. Filling my head full of negative feelings and thoughts. They called me stupid, ignorant, they said my parents hated me, that they wanted me dead. They used stuff that I did in school that upset my parents against me. Like I punched a boy and broke his nose. A kid saw my parents yelling at me outside about it. He told me that the reason my parents always yell at me when I messed up was because they hated me, and was ashamed of me. It made sense." I sniffed and cleared my throat.

"That's why, I've been protecting you. I've been tormented all my life, and I can't stand by and watch someone get bullied like so many people did to me." his eyes were large and he was looking at me.

"Hmmm... I guess Zim could say thanks." Zim said. I nodded and walked into the bus into the back without another word.

It was bitterly cold out here in the lawn. The wind whipped through my hair and stung at my face. I took a deep breath and walked towards the house that the beast and I lived in I cracked open the door and slid in. I quietly snuck towards my room.

**THUD!**

I was on the floor in a daze and my head was throbbing.

"STUPID B****!" John screamed.

I looked up just as a boot stepped on my throat. He pushed down hard enough to make it hard to breathe, but I wasn't suffocating. I looked at him with fear. He was wielding a switch, with carved knotches.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU MARY DIED! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE B****!"

he hit me with the switch across the face. By now, tears were flowing down my cheeks, mixing with my blood.. He's right. If I would've said 'watch out' they'd be here now, and I wouldn't be in this situation. I would be happy. So would he, and I wouldn't get beat like this. D*** it! He took his boot off my throat and kicked me in the ribs.

_**CRICK!**_

I screamed bloody murder. I would call for help, but the houses around us were too far away to hear. It'd just make my beating even worse. His eyes widened and he let me get up. I looked around, and Oscar was on the fridge. I motioned for Oscar to follow me, and I dashed into my room and locked it. I took my big chair and positioned it to were he would have to get a chainsaw to get in. I felt my ribs.

S***! My rib was almost broken in half.

_It's okay. It's okay now, it'll heal_. I said in my mind. I checked Oscar and he was just really spooked. I dug around for my craft knife that I used to cut fur fabric to sew with. It will serve a new purpose now. I found it and rolled up my sleeves I took a deep breath.

_That's for my mom! _

_That's for my brother!_

_That's for yelling at my dad!_

_That's for smacking my brother._

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Oscar screamed. I stopped and dropped the blood-soaked knife. I was bleeding, and I cut a 2 inch gash on my arm along with half inch gashes. Thank god I didn't cut deep. I began crying hysterically. I was cutting myself. I was destroying my body, and I lost control. I could have killed myself! But I didn't. I regretted stopping. But if I did kill myself, who's going to watch Oscar?! He'd get killed by my dad. I grabbed one of my dirty shirts and I applied pressure on my cuts. I need to stop this! The more I said that it's not my fault that they died, the more I doubted it. I stopped the bleeding and I let Oscar sleep with me, since I was so exhausted that I couldn't put him in his cage.

I awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. I sat up with pain shooting up and down my ribs. I looked at myself. There was blood on the floor, and a knife that I cut myself with. It came back to me, and I looked at my shirt. my sleeve was stiff and hard from _my _dried blood. I changed into my long sleeved turtle neck shirt. I changed into a pair of clean, non bloody black jeans I took Oscar and I was fixing to go through my door, but I decided to not go through there. I opened my window and climbed out, dropping into leaves and snow. I shut my window, and ran to the bus stop. I stood there with my hands holding my sleeves, covering my wounds. Today was Friday, and I would have to stay here for- no. I can't I'd kill myself, or John will. The bus stopped and I hopped on and sat at the back seat with Zim.

"Hi." Zim said. That surprised me. I sat down and I sighed

"Hello..." I whispered. He looked at me.

"Your eyes are watering."

I hastily wiped them dry.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Tell Zim what's wrong." Zim said. It's funny that he talks about him self in 3rd point of view. I shook my head no.

"How did you get those other cuts on your face?"

I shook my head again.

"Yes, tell Zim!"

"No matter how much you ask, I'm not going to tell you. I don't want any more trouble." My voice was cracking.

"Hmph..." Zim huffed.

I sighed and wiped a tear that was trickling down my cheek. We pretty much didn't say another word. The bus stopped and Zim walked towards the front, and stopped. I stood up and dragged my feet out of the bus, following Zim. We entered class, and history. I couldn't focus, I had too much on my mind to even think about it. The class ended and another started up. I did my school work, I probably get an F since I couldn't pay attention. I sighed. The bell rang for lunch, and I stood up, and walked to the cafeteria. I didn't have a thing to eat. I just sat there with Zim, and I was staring at the wall. Zim shoved his tray in front of me.

"Take it."

"B-but, it's your food!" I protested.

"I'm allergic to all that junk." Zim sighed.

"A-are you sure?"

he made shooing motions towards me, signalling me to eat it.

"You need to eat it. You're underweight."

He was right. I haven't been able to eat right because of my situation. I used to be healthy, but now I'm not. I am so skinny, I can see the bones in my face. I sighed and ate his remaining food, giving Oscar most of the peas. The reason I didn't get food from the cafeteria is because it's one of those schools that give free food out to people with lower incomes. My dad gets a large income, and that crosses me off, and I have no money at all. I finished it rather quickly. The first thing I ate since yesterday lunch. I sighed and I took a swig of water I got from the soda fountain.

"Thank you."

"Eh, atleast it wasn't wasted." he sighed. I smiled and disposed of the tray and sat back down. I laid my head on the table.

"Do you want to tell me?" Zim questioned. I shook my head no. Zim growled in frustration.

"Why? Like, you couldn't have cared less yesterday, yet you care now." I mumbled. And looked at him. He sighed and didn't reply.

"Question?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I see were you live, just in case something happens? Like I get hurt or something?" I asked.

He sat there thinking. "If you tell me why you are like this, I might." I sighed and I laid my head back down that's when the bell rang. I unwillingly sat up and walked to the art room.

* * *

**Hi! How are you guys? what do you think? any suggestions? please review, and give me ideas, I'm runnin' out of 'em!**


	5. Chapter 5

I plopped in my seat, soon Zim and Dib sat at the table. I sighed and I laid my head down. Oscar rubbed my cheek with his head, knowing I'm ready to cry. I lifted my head up and rubbed Oscar's cheek. He closed his eyes and purred.

"Are you a kitty cat now?" I whispered. He purred louder. I smiled and chuckled. The art teacher did a brief summery about yesterday, and passed our paintings out. I sat down and stared at it. I made the same shades, and I dipped my paint brush and started painting. I sat there, fiddling with a feather at a time, till each one looked decent. After a while, I stopped and leaned back and stared at it. I saw movements in the corners of my eyes, and I looked up at dib. His mouth was hanging open, and zim was the same way. I gazed down at the horrid painting. I was tempting to crumble it in frustration, but I had to submit something, or I'd end up getting an F

"Th-that's amazing!" Dib exclaimed. I cocked my eyebrow, surely he had to be sarcastic

"No matter how much I would hate to agree with dib, but I have to agree with this piece of art!" Zim said with his eyes almost bugging out.

"Are you guys being sarcastic?" I asked. Surely they had to be, It wasn't _that _good, was it?

"Wow... very nicely done Miss Melania! I love that detail on the feathers. I couldn't have done better myself, and I'm a certified artist!" She said. I blushed

"Th-thank you ma'am." I said softly, yet not a mumble. I could not see how it could be that good, but maybe I'm just too harsh on myself? I'm not sure. I stared at it. I managed to get the fluffy feathers in, without it looking like they were tiny teeth. It didn't look like it was tattooed, I decided to agree that it was goodish. Dib and Zim managed to peel their eyes off, and they continued on their paintings. Dib has been getting the right shades now, since I showed him, and Zim is doing good on the picture I drew for he could paint.

I took another piece of paper and began to draw. What if Dib is right? Maybe he is an alien. He had a point, no ears, no nose, and green skin. There is real people that have blue skin. It's extremely rare, and it's not cause naturally, it's caused by an external stimuli. They are ill, since it is a disease. And they're not healthy, active, or alert. Any human with green skin doesn't exist, unless their dead and decomposing, let alone being 'healthy'.

"Alright, Please put your paintbrushes down, and your pencils." I set mine down and I looked at my drawing. I didn't even realize what I was drawing, it was Zim. I drew him how he is now, and he looked rather pissed off. I blushed and I looked at Zim. Thank god he didn't see it! I crunched it up and tossed it in the trash. The art teacher began blabbing about when the results will come in and the such. I basically ignored what the teacher said. She was saying something that she's proud of everyone, blah, blah, blah.

"Bring your pictures over here please!" I stood up and handed my painting to her. She placed each picture out on the empty table. I looked at Zim's he did a good job. He added some shading, and he developed the background more. I looked at Dib's. His looked just as good in skill, though I didn't like that it was Zim on the dissecting table.

"Wow... who painted this?" a kid questioned, gesturing at my painting.

"I did..." I said. The kids crowded around the picture. The snotty blonde shoved her way towards it.

"You did this?!" she screeched. I nodded my head. She grabbed it and she made the beginning motions of tearing. I shrieked and tackled her like a football player with Oscar flying away from me, not wanting to get squished himself.

"Melania!" The teacher shrieked.

"AAHH!" The dang blonde screamed. She hit her head on the wall on the way down. I snatched my picture out of her hands and stood off of her. Little good for nothing- UGH! I inspected it, and it was half way ripped, and it was crumbled. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I'm going to fail my art class! And I put my SOUL into this painting! I snapped from the pressure from school and home. I retrieved Oscar and I ran out sobbing.

_That little b****! That little brat destroyed my picture!_ I ran down the hall, out the door, out into the front lawn of the school. I flopped down on the snow and began to cry hysterically, when it hit me. I attacked her in front of a teacher, and they're going to tell my dad. When they tell my dad- oh god, I don't even want to think about it! I started to cry harder, and I buried my head in my hands. Oscar was whistling and cooing, trying to calm me down, like I calm him down. It wasn't working at all, despite his effort.

Zim's POV

Oh god, how I wanted to kill that stupid blonde. I was tempted to use my PAK legs to kill her, but I couldn't do so without blowing my cover. And _why_ was I like this? I mean, just like she said, I could have cared less if she got hurt, or anything, But now it was the opposite. It could be the fact that she saved me from a bully, and stood up for me against Dib. I don't know why, but I care about her now. Invaders shouldn't care for the species that they are assigned to kill, but I couldn't stop it. I mean, she has raw talent for drawing, and she has a pure heart.

I picked up her picture she dropped, and rummaged through the Emily's desk drawer. I found the tape, and began to tape it up from the back, carefully aligning the paper to were there wasn't a gap in the center. I carefully uncreased the creases and I grabbed Melania's Backpack. I walked out of the class room, searching for her.

Melania's POV

I sat there crying hysterically. I pulled my face out of my hands, and I wanted something sharp. My long finger nails would have to do. I rolled my sleeve up, and I began to scrap my nails on my arm-

"OW!" I yelped as Oscar bit my ear.

"No!" Oscar screeched. I tried again, and he bit and yanked on my ear. I unrolled my sleeve. I'd just do it when I get home. I sat there with tears pouring off my face. I was scared. I was scared with what my dad was going to do with me. I was scared of myself too. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey." said a familiar voice.

"Hey..." I responded with a shaky voice Zim sat on the snow with me. I took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. He placed his clawed hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I fixed it." he said, while handing me my picture. It almost looked good as new! The only thing that stopped it from looking new was the parts that were once bent, and the back was taped. Before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around Zim, and hugged him tightly, earning a small squeak of surprise from him. I released him and my tears disappeared. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I had someone that cared about me besides Oscar. My other friends wouldn't have done all this. That made me realize that those 'friends' weren't friends at all. I've never have had a true friend until now. I began to cry again.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Zim said in a soft voice.

"I-I never had a true friend." I said with a shaky voice.

"All my other 'friends' I had in the previous towns I've lived in, never were true friends. I never knew it till now. I was always getting used and abused." I sniffed. "Now that I have a real friend, I am just so happy." I gave him a watery smile, and he hugged me! I hugged him back, and he released after a while. I smiled like a fool.

"Can you show me your house after school? Because, something might happen, and, ya know. I know no one here." I said in a whisper, with my smile fading . Zim nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure." he stood up, and held his hand out. I accepted his help, and I brushed myself off. I was taller than him by about an inch or less, and I just noticed that. We turned around-

"Ack!" I yelped. Dib was standing about 5 ft away, with his mouth hanging open, eyes the size of saucers.

"What do you want Dib-Stink?!" Zim hissed.

"You know he's an alien, right?!" Dib half yelled.

"I could care less." I grumbled. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with Dib.

"But-"

"Want to meet thunder," I raised my left fist, "and lightening?!" I hissed while raising my right hand. He huffed and he looked agitated. He groaned and stormed back into Skool. Zim motioned for me to follow, and I followed with him back into skool.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart stopped and my mouth went dry. My dad must have been here, and that meant only trouble. I weakly stood up, and dragged my feet out of class, giving a look of grief towards Zim. I trudged down the hall, to the office. I opened the door, expecting the worse.

He wasn't there. I sighed a large breath of relief. a upset principle, art teacher, and a Snobby, bruised blonde, all better than John. I stepped in, and sat in the only chair, which was next to the blonde. I glared at her.

"You two got into a fight." he pointed to the blonde "tell me your story"

her story was totally jacked up. She said I was completely unprovoked, and she acted like she was a little angel. Which was rather stupid of her, because the teacher was there, and she knew that she was mean to me from the start. I told my side. I told the solid truth. I tackled her, to try and save my picture from her grubby hands. She hit the wall, and got the bruise that way, instead of me slugging her in the head. I told him I never meant to have her head hit the wall. He sighed.

"You," he said as he pointed to the blonde, "detention!"

"B-but I didn't do a thing!" she protested.

"You," he pointed at me, "you are being warned." I sighed a breath of relief, but all danger was not yet gone.

"D-did you call my dad?" I asked, almost begging that they didn't.

"Yes, we did." I nearly passed out,

"Were did you get those cuts on your face?"

Oh god, think fast! "I fell into some thorns at my house" he nodded his head, not yet believing that I was telling the truth.

"You may go back to your classes."

I stood up and bolted back to class, can't miss out in history, I'd get a F for sure. I knocked and opened the door and slid in silently, and sat in my seat. I pulled out my notebook, and I began to draw.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I stuffed my notepad into my backpack that zim gave back to me. I stood up and walked out. I stopped by the door, waiting for Zim. He followed, and I walked besides him down the hallway. I walked into the bus, and sat down in our seat and Zim sat down besides me.

"I'm gonna see your house, right?" I questioned.

"Of course!" I smiled and looked outside.

"Thank you." I said, as my face turned back to its usual gloomy state.

"AH!" I hissed through my teeth. Zim poked me in my broken rib. I turned around and looked at Zim. His eyes were wide, and Oscar hissed.

"You're not telling Zim everything, are you?" he said.

I shook my head.

"I-I can't..." I whispered. The rib pain began to dull. He sighed.

"Why?" Zim questioned. I ignored him. I didn't want to lie to him, and I couldn't say why, because my dad would find out and probably kill me. The bus stopped at my house, and I didn't budge. The Driver closed the door, and we continued. I payed close attention to where the bus headed, the bus stopped again within 5 minutes.

"This is Zim's house!" Zim half yelled. I chuckled, and stood up and followed him out. I heard someone mumble, 'freak', but I didn't feel like fighting today. I followed him up to his strange, purple house. It had these freaky garden gnomes, and it had these metal tubes connecting to the two other buildings right next to it. This house was _not _normal. He opened the door, and we both stepped in. His living room was large, and it had the monkey from "The Scary Monkey Show" Behind the couch.

"HIYA MASTER!" a voice squealed. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and there was this _green_ dog. I've never heard of a green dog. It had a zipper in the front too! This screamed 'IT'S NOT A DOG!' to me. He ran on two legs to his 'master', Zim.

"OO! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" I blushed and stared at the talking 'dog'.

"GIR! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zim yelled. I giggled and looked at him. Whatever he was, he was adorable. He jumped on my chest, knocking me down to ground with a thud. Oscar cursed, and flew away, landing on the couch. The wind was knocked out of me, and thankfully, he didn't hit my rib.

"SHE'S PRETTY!"

"Yes Gir, I know! NOW GET OFF HER!"

My face turned scarlet from embarrassment. Why was that little guy so heavy?! He hopped off my chest, and I stood up.

"A BIRDY! COME HERE BIRDY!"

I yelped, and Oscar narrowly dodged Gir trying to tackle him, and he landed on my shoulder.

"Awww... I wanted to play with the birdy!"

"Gir! STOP IT!" Zim shrieked loudly.

I knelt down and gir ran up to me.

"Gir, if you want to play with Oscar, you can't tackle, or grab him. He is very fragile. Think of him like a baby. You can't tackle babies without hurting them. And you can't grab and drag a baby around. His bones are really weak, and if you do break a bone, he will die, and be gone forever." he stopped being hyper.

"Hold your arm out." he did so. I put a scared Oscar on his arm.

"Never pick him up, let him hop on your arm if you want to take him somewhere. In the wild, mean animals grab him, and even though he is not wild, he still has that thought like all small birds."

"Oooooo!" Gir said. He walked onto the couch and sat down, and began to pet Oscar. He started to purr. I looked at Zim, and his mouth was hanging open.

"H-how did you manage to get him to listen?!"

"Well, I had a brother 6 years younger than me, and I talked to him like that all the time. I never ordered him, or anything, I made him understand, and want to be good." I smiled.

"What happened to him?" my smile disappeared.

"He died in a wreck with my m-mom..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You didn't know." I smiled again, trying to change the mournful atmosphere. He nodded his head. I looked at the clock.

"I need to go, thank you for showing me your house!"

"Want me to walk you back home?"

what was I going to say without him finding out, or hurting his feelings.

"Sure. You can't go into my house or anything, because my dad would get really mad..."

He nodded his head. Oscar flew onto my shoulder, earning a noise of disappointment from Gir.

"Want to hold him?" I questioned. His eyes widened.

"He doesn't bite, unless you hurt him or me first." I grabbed his hand, extended his arm, and Oscar hopped on his arm, earning a shriek from Zim. Oscar jerked at the girly scream, and zim was about ready to have a spaz attack. He was wild eyed and shaking.

"It's okay Zim, he won't hurt anyone without a reason." I smiled and a minute passed, and he began to calm down.

"Just to let you know, if he grabs your finger, don't think he's trying to bite. He likes to play with fingers." I smiled and Oscar bobbed his head. Zim rasied his hand shakily, he reached over to pet him and Oscar rubbed his head on his clawed hand. He began to purr loudly.

"D-does he like me?" Zim questioned in a shaky voice. I nodded my head. He handed him back to me.

"We better get going before my dad gets any madder..." I murmured. We walked half way, with me thinking of what to talk about.

"Hey, I got a request?" I questioned.

"What do you want from THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim said extra dramatically. I chuckled.

"C-can you keep my bird over the weekend? He won't be safe if he stays at my house."

"Lets, see, hmmm... very hard." Zim said, joking, "Yes, Zim says yes!"

"Thank you. When I get there, I'll give you his food I packed with me." Zim nodded.

"He is potty trained, so don't worry about bird bombs on your couch. He'll fly to a trash can or squawk if he gotta go." then I said to Oscar, "and Oscar, stay with Zim. You'll be safer there. Never leave Zim or Gir, if you do, you'd get lost, and die." I rubbed his chin, and he purred. My house began on the horizon, and we walked in front of the house next to mine.

"I guess that's were we will part." I sighed. I gave Zim Oscar, and dug out his food and gave that to him also.

"Thank you Zim!" I called out when he was 10 feet away. I took a deep breath, and walked to my house of hell. I opened the door. I looked all around me. He was no were in sight I breathed a large sigh of relief. I walked into my bedroom.

"AH!" I yelped in surprise when John wrapped his grimy fingers around my throat.

"WHY ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF NOW B****!? IS THAT CAUSE YOU'RE A FREAK!?"

**THUD**

I hissed in pain, and I grabbed my head. I hit my head, _hard_ on my dresser, and my red blood was staining the carpet. He grabbed my shirt and hoisted me up.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed when he socked me in the face with his fist. He knocked one of my teeth out. I gagged and choked on my metal tasting blood. I spat out a tooth, and I gave him a pleading look. I mean, sure, I was mean to him before this, but completely ignoring me, and beating me over it?! What kind of sick slime would do such a thing?! I felt tears trickle down my cheek.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE YOUR BROTHER AND MOTHER?! YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO BE A B****! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, AND EVERY WILL BE! A LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT WHITE TRASH!" The words stung and seemed to echo in my mind. He's right. I am trash! I mean, all I am is a weight! I don't support us, I just eat food, and waste rescources! I almost ready to beg him to kill me, but mom wouldn't want me to give in. Wait, what am It alking about?! She probably hated me.

"AH!" I yelped as he slapped me in the face and threw me into the wall. He stormed out of my room, and slammed the door behind him. I piled my stuff in front of the door. I was crying hysterically. I looked at my pitiful figure. My face and head was swollen, purple in blotches, and bleeding. I am so ugly and pathetic. I finally figured out why people treat me bad, I am stupid, ugly, and I'm too pathetic for anyone to like me. I sat on my bed, and rolled my sleeve up to my shoulder. I found my blade, and I wiped it free of dried blood. I took a deep breath

_That's for being stupid!_

_That's for being hideous!_

_That's for being a jerk!_

_That's for being a b****_

_That's for killing my mother!_

_That's for killing my brother!_

I broke out of the daze, and my eyes widened at what I did. My whole upper arm was covered in blood. I grabbed a pair of pants and wrapped it tightly around my arm. What the heck is wrong with me?! Why did I hurt myself again!? What am I, a freak?! I began to cry again, and I wished that I would just die! But, I couldn't die, or kill myself, because I need to take care of Oscar. Oscar's the only reason why I'm still alive. I laid down in my filthy, blood stained bed. I fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? any suggestions? plz review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I groggily sat up. My head was throbbing. I stood up and looked at my pitiful form. My face wasn't swollen like before, but it was more bruised. My arm was wrapped up in a bloody pair of pants, and my hair was a complete mess. All tangled and matted with dried blood. I carefully untied the pair of pants from around my arm, being careful to not unclog my cuts. I found my knife, and instead of using it again, I chucked it out the window. I'll bury it later. I gathered up some clean clothes, and undergarments, and unburied the door. I peeked out, and inched towards the bathroom, which happened to be nearby my room, thank god. I carefully opened it, and I slid in. I locked the room, and jerked sharply on it. It didn't budge. I stripped down, and stepped in the shower.

I had just got done drying myself, and I looked at my bruises and cuts in the mirror. My ribs were bruised badly, and the cuts on my arms were numerous. My face was still purple, and swollen slightly. I applied antibiotic ointment to my sores, and I dressed myself. I was stuck here, with John. Thank god Oscar wasn't with me, he might have died yesterday. I unlocked the door, and snuck out. I slid back into my room. I locked the door, and sat on my bed, when my stomach rumbled.

Ugh, I'm frikin hungry and I was feeling a bit weak from hunger. I grumbled and I trotted over to my door, I crack it open and cautiously stnuck to the kitchen, past the demons room. He was laying in there snoring loudly. Noisy b****! I snuck over, and grabbed a box of oatmeal bars, a box of cereal, and about 6 water bottles. I snuck over to my bedroom, and carefully closed the door. I locked it, and I piled stuff in front of it. I sat on the bed, and I gorged on the oatmeal bars, and I ate part of the dry cereal, while all this time, taking generous sips of water. I felt full, ready to burst, but it's like my brain said eat more. Could be the fact I'm malnourished. I sighed, and laid back down.

**BANG! BANG!**

I awoke with a yelp. John was banging on the door.

"LET ME IN!" I just sat there. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Then it just stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he gave up. I laid back, and I still felt very tired.

_TSHIK_

I nearly jumped out of my skin. He opened the god dang window! I was terrorfied, and he had a _knife! _I grabbed my stick I was going to try to make a mini bow out of, and I hopped off. I hope I won't die

"You little b****! You really think you can beat me?!" I took a shaky breath. He stalked over to me.

"Get back!" I hissed, while pointing the stick at him. He yanked my stick out of my hands in a very swift movement. I stood there, defenseless, and hoping he's not going to try to stab me. He walked towards me.

"B****!" He screamed.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. I never knew I could scream that loud. I barely dodged his knife blow that was meant to hit the chest. My arm was stabbed to the _bone_ and I could feel the knife scrape it. He yanked it out, and I saw the opportunity. I kicked him in the nuts. He screamed bloody murder, and he heaved over. I grabbed his head, and slammed his forehead onto my knee. He collapsed on the ground, and I jumped out the window. my blood was staining the once white snow. I grabbed my hurt arm and applied pressure. I ran as fast as I could to Zim's house.

Zim's POV

"Gir! STOP TRYING TO FEED ME BROCCOLI WAFFLES!" I shrieked, while holding Gir's arm, trying to stop him from jamming the green waffles into my mouth. I managed to wrestle the little nut off of me.

"Awww... I wanted you to try my delicious waffles..."

"I don't care Gir!" The little devil ran to the bird, to feed him the waffles.

"GIR! NO! THE SUGAR WILL GIVE HIM A HEART ATTACK!" I shrieked as loud as possible. He stopped.

"Awww..." he whined.

"Go feed it to the piggy!" I hissed.

"PIGGY HERE I COME!" he squealed like a little human worm baby. I face palmed myself. I sighed, and I felt a cold wind sting my face.

**THUD!** I whipped around, expecting to see that Dib-stink. My eyes widened. It was Melania! She was covered in her own blood, and she looked like she suffered a good beating.

"COMPUTER! TAKE HER TO THE LAB!" I shrieked. I jumped in the toilet, and flushed myself into the lab.

Melania's POV

I felt weightless. I felt like a freight train smashed into me. My face felt like it was on fire, and my shoulder had flaming pains in it. My ribs felt like someone took a sledge hammer to it.I fought to open my eyes, and I could only crack them open. I was so high up, I felt like a giant. I saw a green creature dashing back and forth. Wait, is that _zim?!_ I felt exhaustion dragging me to sleep. I fought, and I failed.

I cracked open my eyes. I sat up, and took in my surroundings. What the heck?! Sure didn't look like a hospital. The ceiling was covered in wires and tubes connecting to practically everything. I gapsed and looked at my arm, expecting to see stitches, or some of the sort. It had completely healed. There was no mark. You couldn't tell if it wasn't for the gash in my now clean shirt.

I continued to take in my surroundings There was these giant tubes with purple liquid inside of them. Wait, one was empty, was _I _in one?! I swallowed, and went to slide off the table.

"I'm glad you healed well." said a familiar voice. I yelped and fell on my face. I picked myself, and faced him. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It wasn't because he was ugly, it was because I just wasn't expecting him to be a, well, alien. I new he was, but I just wasn't 100% sure.

"Hey Zim..."

"Tell me everything." Zim demanded. I didn't know where to start.

"My dad has been abusing me." zim's eyes narrowed and he yanked on his antennas in frustration.

"He began beating me not too long ago. He started right before my first day at skool. It started all from an arguement. When we was moving, we started arguing, and it ended with me saying 'I hate you'" I sighed. "The next day, we were moving, and he didn't even say a word to me. He just ignored me. When we arrived, he nearly broke my fish tank by throwing it out of the car."

Zim couldn't look more pissed. "I put everything up, and he walked to my doorway, and asked for an apoligy, and I told him he was a jerk, since I was still pissed at him for almost breaking my tank, and that's when he start to hit me with a switch." I sighed. "He's the one that broke my rib, inflicting those cuts on my face to me, and stabbing me."

He looked like his head was about to explode. The veins all throughout his head was popping out.

"why did he stab you?!" Zim hissed.

"Because I wouldn't open the door for he could beat me. He climbed through the window, and tried to stab me in the chest. I dodged it, and thankfully it went into my arm instead."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"I was scared, and embarrassed. What if the cops didn't believe me, and they talked to him, and believed his lies? I was afraid to tell, cause he'd try to kill me, but he did anyways..." I sniffed.

Zim yanked on his antennas hard enough that it would looked like they were going to pop off.

"What about those shallow cuts on your wrist and arm?!" I looked away.

"I did..." I looked at Zim with teary eyes. He wasn't pissed like before, he looked the opposite.

"W-why would you hurt yourself?" Zim said in a completely different tone. Was he worried?

"I'm a horrible person, and I felt I needed to punish myself." I looked away again.

"How are you a horrible person?"`

I took a shaky breath, "The way everyone treats me. Teachers from all different kinds of schools and grades. Other kids ridiculing me, being beat by your own father, people telling me that they hated me, and that I deserved to die. Everyone telling me that I was a horrible person, that I would never amount to anything." Zim's jaw hung open, he just stood there in shock.

"P-people _hated _you?!"

I weakly nodded my head.

"They must have been dropped on their head when they were a human worm baby, because they must be screwed up in the head to say anything like that to you. You have a pure heart and personality. For example, Dib dumped your water all over you, soaking you. Withing 30 minutes, you forgave him completely, and you _helped_ the dib-stink with his art class! He threw a muffin at my head a few months ago, and I still haven't gotten over it. And think, does a 'horrible' person protect and save others she barely knows from bullies at least 8 inches taller than her?" I smiled and my tears dried up.

"Y-you're the only one that has ever said that..." I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"The world needs more people like you Zim" I said. I released him. He looked surprised and his antennas were sticking strait up.

"Y-you really mean that?" Zim stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I?" I simply stated.

"Thank you..." Zim said, and he _blushed_ slightly! I smiled.

"What day is it?" I questioned

"Monday."

"AH! I GOT A TEST!"

"Don't worry, my computer will do the tests for us later."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!"

"I made you a room. Want to see it?" I was speechless. He made a room for me?! Well, I couldn't stay with my father anymore, unless I wanted to be as dead as a hamburger. But was I allowed to stay here?

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

* * *

** what do you guys think? please review! any questions, feel free to question. I don't mind. ^^ but NO flaming! ^u^**


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there, admiring the purple walls, and two fighting dragons on the wall. I slowly stepped up to the two dragons. They covered one entire wall. I traced the elegant lines and I was awestruck. The amount of detail was breath taking, it was amazing, and it was line art! Meaning that I could paint it! I managed to peeled my eyes off, and I looked at the bed. It had a red Chinese dragon on the comforter, with a flying phoenix, all full color. The phoenix had blue and red flames trailing off of its wings.

The dresser had a dragon with huge bird wings. it was in mid flight, shooting a hot, flaming ball of fire. I was just blown away! Dragons were my favorite thing! Just- wow... I felt spoiled. I giggled.

"Zim did a good job, yes?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Zim! I just- wow everything so detailed!" I exclaimed, and I giggled when zim smiled.

"HIYAH MASTER!" Gir screamed.

"AAHH!" shrieked zim as he was tackled to the ground by a gir.

"MELANIA!" Gir screamed louder than last time. God that little booger was loud! He hopped up, bounced off of zim's head, and tackled me.

"AH!" I yelped as the green dog knocked me over.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" gir screamed. He began to cry hysterically while standing on my gut.

"Gir!" I gasped "I. Can't. Breathe!"

Gir just stood there, still crying hysterically.

**THUNK**

Zim kicked gir in the head knocking him off of me. Gir rolled into the wall, and sat up. He looked heart broken. I frowned and crawled up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"DANK YOOOOUUUU!" gir hummed, I heard the door bell go off. Zim's eyes widened and he yanked out his disguise. He put it on.

"PIZZA!"

Gir bounced off my head, and he barreled into the living room, Screaming 'pizza'. I moaned. God he was heavy! Especially when he uses your head as a spring board. And he was loud! How can zim handle this on a regular basis?!

"Ya okay?"

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Yeah, now I am. That little fart is heavy!"

"Yes, yes he is!"

I felt guilty now, I forgot about Oscar! Zim walked out and I followed, scanning around, searching for Oscar.

"ACK!" I yelped as something landed on my head. I sighed in relief, I knew who it was. A white and yellow head popped into view.

"Hello!" Oscar chirped.

"Hey buddy!" he hopped onto my shoulder, and began to purr loudly while rubbing his head on my cheek.

"Scared!" he chirped. I knew that he meant he was scared for me, he's done that before, when I fell down the stairs when I was little.

"It's okay, I'm here now." I cooed to Oscar. I began to rub his head and I kissed him on the forehead. He did a cat whistle and bobbed his head. I chuckled.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PIZZA MAN!" Gir shrieked. Gir grabbed the pizza, threw the money at the pizza man, and slammed the door in his face. I chuckled and Gir ripped the box open. He ate half the pizza.

"GIR! YOU FORGOT ABOUT MELANIA!"

"Oh yeeaaahh!" gir walked to me, with his feet squeaking. He offered the box, and I took two slices.

"Thank you!" I giggled.

Gir walked up to Zim with the pizza.

"Gir stop!" Zim said while gagging. Gir walked closer.

"But master, I want you to eat some pizza!" Gir whined.

"I DON'T CARE!" Zim shrieked. He tripped over his own feet, and landed on his butt. Gir walked closer with a greasy piece of pizza.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Zim screamed bloody murder. I finally decided to step in, and I was barely able to drag gir away.

"Gir, he doesn't like pizza!"

"Awww..." gir whined with tears in his eyes. I sighed and Zim stood up, and dusted himself off.

"Thank you for getting that _thing _off me!" I frowned. He was cute, but was very disobedient, and unstable.

"No prob."

"BUT I WANTED YOU TO EAT MAH PIZZA!" Gir screamed. God it was loud here!

"Go feed Piggy!" Zim ordered.

"Okay!" gir hummed. He ran into the kitchen. I bit into the greasy pizza. It was OK, but not good.

"H-how can you eat that stuff?!" Zim questioned.

"I'm a trash can, I'll eat practically anything. I'll eat sushi too."

"Su-shi?" Zim said, confused.

"It's basically raw fish wrapped in rice and seaweed." I said. Zim shuddered.

"Yeah, it's not that good, but I will eat anything."

"Not broccoli waffles..." Zim said in disgust.

"Yeah, I will definitely not eat those waffles." I said and chuckled. I finished my two slices, and sighed.

"Whatcha want to do?" I questioned.

"Huh? I don't kno- I GOTTA REPORT WITH THE TALLEST! I'M A HOUR LATE! THEY MUST BE WORRIED SICK!" Zim shrieked loud enough to cause me to cringe.

"Who's the tallest?" I questioned.

"MY LEADERS!" Zim screeched. I knew he wasn't screeching at me, but he was just in a panicked state.

"It's very personal!" Zim said and he began to make shooing motions with his hand. I walked into my bedroom, and began to explore my room.

"SQUAA!" Oscar screamed from fright he flew off in fright, and I nearly screamed bloody murder at the sight!

There was this dang spider as big as my open hand, ready to jump out to attack.

"AAHH!" I shrieked. The giagantic spider hopped on me! So, naturally, I had a spaz attack!

"GET THIS MOTHER****** OFF ME!"

"AH!" I screamed! The little devil went up my shirt! Little perverted spider! I ran out my door, shaking myself, and squealing like a little piglet. I flomped on the ground and rolled around.

_Criik!_

I sighed a breath of relief! The spider got squished, and now my shirt had this big wet spot of goo. Ew...

"Who's that?" I jumped at the unfamiliar voice. I looked at the source, and the TV had what appeared to be two aliens of Zim's species. Oh, his leade- oh crap!I looked at an unamused Zim

"Uh, a giant spider?" I said as I inched towards my room, and then I dashed in.

"AAAAHHH!" Zim screamed. I poked my head out, and Oscar was sitting on Zim's head. Zim was frozen. I dashed over there, and Oscar hopped on my arm.

"I am so _so _sorry about all this-" I froze as a even larger spider popped out of the couch.

"What _is _that thing?!" The leaders questioned.

"S-spider. Very venomous, and they can kill you with one bite..." I whimpered and swallowed. I grabbed the nearest thing, that happened to be a news paper, and I began to beat the crap out of it. I pulled back each time far enough to go behind my head. I must have hit it ten times before it basically disintegrated.

"She's ruthless!" One of the leaders yelled.

I looked at zim and his antennas were pressed against his head, and he was in shock.

"If I see another spider, I swear to god I will stick that thing in a blender, Or burn it alive!" I carefully walked back to my bed room with a rolled up newspaper, scanning everything for spiders. I entered my room, and I set oscar on the dresser as I changed my shirt.

* * *

**I decided to try to lift the tension from the story, by adding humor. X3 reviews plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHOA! What did I just do?! I uploaded the wrong story! xD if you were wondering, it's from my OTHER story, Painful Encounters. So, this is SUPER embarrassing! Hopefully this will fade away... o,o" *hides in a corner***

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Come in!" I said. I just got done changing my shirt. I switched into a green tanktop with a baggy turtle neck. Zim stepped in.

"I'm sorry about that earlier Zim. I had a spaz attack when a spider hopped on me..."

"Th-that's not what I came here for..." he said nervously, and he began to fiddle with his antennas.

"Hm?"

"I-I think I kinda, well I uh, I lo-"

**SMASH! **

I felt glass shards imbedding themselves into my arms and neck.

"WHAT THE F***!" I shrieked I got shoved onto the floor, and I was being pinned down by someone. I heard gun shots, and I screamed bloody murder. I managed to look at the source of the sound, and Zim's shoulder was bleeding. He was standing on spider like legs from that backpack thing. I began to scream insults at whoever was on me, and especially the one that shot Zim. I began to struggle and squirm.

_**SNAP!**_

The weight on me got thrown off, and I bolted up. I grabbed my lamp and threw it and it smashed it on a mans head. They were wearing black suits. Holy s***! The frikin government was here! I tackled the man when he was dazed, and I threw him off balance. I yanked his gun out his hands

**BAM!**

I just shot someone. I just killed- no, _murdered_ someone! There was this hole in his forehead. What if he had a family. A little boy, and a mother that needed him. Maybe even a baby on the way. I stood up, he tried to kill us, self-defense, but still...

"Hurry! Melania, follow me!" I pulled myself out of my dazed state, and I dashed after an injured Zim.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The men were trying to kick the door down. I yelped and I was lifted up onto the ceiling by zim. Oh god I was scared of heights. I was scared of heights, but I was fearing the ground even more. He pulled us deeper into the cords and cables in the ceiling. I watched men pour out into the living room. They swamped the place, and they had guns, _**big**_ guns. They scanned every inch of the house. Guns went off and I held back a scream of terror. The Feds came back, with a dead gir in their hands. I held back tears. They marched Gir out of the house, and rage boiled up inside me. They held Oscar like one would a suitcase, rough and painfully. They walked out, and they finished searching the house, and thank god most left, a few was still here, but we might be able to knock them out. I looked at a pissed off Zim.

"Stupid humans!"Zim hissed quietly, "They bugged my Lab and my Voot Cruiser!"

I had no idea what a Voot Cruiser was, but it sounded like something important.

"W-what are we going to do?" I whispered. Zim closed his eyes, and he was in deep thought. He opened them. He wordlessly climbed up the cords squeezing us through small gaps, and there was a vent.

"C-can you open it? I-I'm not feeling too good..." he said drowsily he weakly released me I crawled up there, and kicked it twice. It busted off and the cold air of outside blew in. Zim looked pale, and his arm was soaked in pink blood. He weakly crawled up to me, and I pulled him through the gap to the now open vent. His spider legs went back in, and he weakly stood up, and collapsed onto me, nearly knocking me on the ground. I had him wrap his arms around my neck and he rested on my back.

I was glad that I had to climb trees to get to Oscar when I was training him. I eased off of the entrance, and grabbed onto anything sturdy enough to hold our weight. I finally made it to the ground, and I climbed over the wooden fence.

"Do you know were to go?" I questioned Zim.

"Anywhere but here..." Zim said shakily. I sighed and I walked towards my house. I wasn't going to go in there, but there was a large patch of woods near my house. I walked to a dark alley way that was abandoned, and I laid zim down. I took a piece of sharp glass, and cut my turtle neck off, exposing my neck to the cold weather. I wrapped the pieced of fabric tightly around his arm, stopping the blood flow. He looked sickly. I would do _anything_ to save Zim, even killing myself.

I placed him back on my back. And I walked through several alleyways, all leading to my house. After a few minutes, I arrived. I dashed behind the houses, and ran behind anything I could hide behind, and I entered the woods. I hurried down to the most secluded part I could find. I set him down on the leaves of the forest. He was pale, and unconscious, if not dead. Come on! Don't die on me Zim!

"Zim!" I called out. He groaned faintly.

"ZIM!" I shouted. His eyes fluttered open.

"Huh... what?..." he managed to groan.

"D-do you have anything to get this bullet out?!"

"M-my PAK..." he mumbled, he leaned over and the little 'PAK' opened. I dug around, and I found a long pair of tweezers.

"Th-there's a syringe in there too..." Zim coughed. I found a syringe with some source of purple fluid in it. I rolled zim over and untied the fabric wrapped around his arm. The bullet grazed the bone, and it nearly reached an artery. I took the tweezers and I inserted them into the hole. Zim hissed through his teeth, and I pushed deeper until I found it. I carefully yanked it out, and Zim gasped sharply from pain. I dropped the bullet, and applied pressure with the fabric in hand.

"Th-The medicine, i-inject me with it." Zim said weakly. I grabbed the syringe and yanked the cap off. I inserted the needle into Zim's arm, and quickly injected it. I continued to apply pressure to his wound. I applied pressure to his arm, and his breathing became shallow. His eyes began to close.

"ZIM! DON'T DIE ON ME!" I yelled. He faintly responded and he closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. I felt his chest, where his heart might be located. I found it, and it was beating weakly. I continued to apply pressure, and check his heart frequently. And it stopped. It just stopped. My whole world came crashing down.

He was _**dead**_. Just dead, I frantically felt around his chest. Maybe I just didn't feel it. I prayed that was it, but I couldn't find it. I laid my head down on him. I just lost my only friend. First it was my mother, my brother, Oscar, and now Zim. I could live any longer. Zim put my life back together, and now he's dead. Just like my mother and brother. Oscar was gone, and so was Zim. Why should I live any longer? I should just kill myself, to get it over with. I should go back to his house, and make the Feds shoot me. That would be my best option. And I never told him I loved him. I never did. Not once. Now he's gone, and he doesn't know it. Stupid me! I hope I rot in hell!


	10. Note

**Well, I am so embarrassed about that mess up! I'm sorry you guys had to suffer... and what do you guys think? Anything to watch out for? Any good ideas? Please R&R and flames will go into the fire pit! :D please voice your opinions, it could be negative, as long as they aren't insults. Ex: Critique: "your story has a lot of errors"** **insults:** **"your story is so poorly written that it looks a 7 year old wrote it" I take any critiques, as long as they're not the latter (insults) :3**


	11. Chapter 10

I cried on him.

"I'm so sorry Zim! I-I'm so sorry!" I moaned. I felt barely something move. I lifted my tear filled face and looked at him. His hand twitched. I felt his chest. I felt a faint heart beat. My tears dried up.

"Z-Zim? are you a-alive?" I whispered. He took a sharp breath of air, and my tears were flowing again! He's alive! I wiped my tears of joy off and his eyes cracked open.

"M-Melania?" Zim said in a dry, raspy voice. I looked at his wound, and it was almost already healed! How in the heck did that happen?!

"Yes Zim?" I said with a shaky voice.

"I-I..." Zim began.

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." Zim whispered. I dumbstruck. I was in shock. He waited a bit, and sighed. He looked away, obviously disappointed. I reached down, and I pressed my lips against his. His eyes widened and he leaned in. .

"I love you too Zim." I said as I pulled away.

He weakly tried to sit up, and I helped to make him sit upright.

"How did you come back to life?"

"My PAK can reset my body, and most of the time it works, as long as it doesn't look like I've been stuck in a paper shredder. Plus that shot makes my cells regrow at least 3 times faster. "

I smiled. "Thank god! I was going to kill myself if you didn't wake up!"

"Wait, what?" Zim questioned.

"You put my world back together Zim. You put the pieces of my life together like a puzzle. You put all the pieces back together, and secured them in place!" I intertwined my hand with his.

"I-I did?!" Zim stuttered. I nodded my head and hugged him. He squeaked from the sudden hug attack, and he hugged me back. I felt tears trail off my face.

SSSS!

I jerked back from the sizzling noise. There was steam coming off of a small pieced of Zim's skin were my tear landed.

"What is that?!" I questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm allergic to water of any form."

"Oh... sorry..." I mumbled while wiping my tears away.

"Eh, not like you dumped a bottle of water on me. It just itches." he responded while scratching the sizzling spot. I nodded as a response.

"Can you stand?" I asked Zim. He shakily stood up and nodded. I stood up with him, and made sure he wasn't going to topple over.

"Were should we go?"

he stood there for a while.

"As much as I would hate to admit it, we have to go to Dib's house. It's our last option. We can't stay here in the cold, we'd die, or be caught." Zim grumbled. What he said was true. We would die or get caught if we stayed here. Though I know both of us are not happy about the idea. He looked around, there was this round metal thing attached to Zim's PAK that had a tiny red light. Holy crap! We're being tracked! I grabbed it and yanked it off, sending zim onto the leaf-covered ground.

"HEY?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shrieked a unhappy zim. He jumped back up, and glared at me. I showed him the little device. His antennas drooped and his eyes widened.

"Th-they're tracking us!" Zim yelped. I weakly nodded my head. He grabbed it and stuck it under a rock.

"They should think we are here when we're gone, if we leave now." I nodded my head.

"Which way is out?" Zim said, looking all through out the forest. I pointed to a direction.

"Follow me"

we finally found a way out, and we were where I was when I took Zim into the woods. I pointed in the direction of Zim's house.

"Your house is over there."

Zim stood there, thinking with his eyes closed. He opened them.

"Follow me." that was all that Zim said before he walked off.

we arrived at Dib's house. It was late, the sun was beginning to set, and my arms were completely numb and hard to move. We snuck behind his house, where we had a lower chance of being spotted, and there was a back door. Zim cautiously walked up to it, and turned the nob. It opened! I'm surprised they were too stupid to lock it! We snuck in, and we walked into the living room.

"Who do you two think you are?!" I heard a dark, feminine voice hiss. I turned around and I looked at the source of the sound. There was a girl with purple hair, black shirt, and she wore a skull necklace. Zim whimpered at the sight of her.

"Uh, we need to talk to Dib. It's a emergency." she glared at me and sharply pointed upstairs.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Zim dashed ahead, eager to get away from her.

"Huh? ZIM?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, AND _HER?!" _

"The back door was unlocked." Zim simply stated. I looked towards the source and the voice was Dib's

"It was really that easy?" I nodded my head as a reply.

"Wow... WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?! HUH, HUH?!"

"We nee-"

"HUH HUH?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"We-"

"HUH?!"

"DIB IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I'M GONNA TIE YOU TO A TREE WITH YOUR FAT TONGUE!" The purple haired girl yelled downstairs. Dib's eyes widened.

"We need to stay here for a while, till we find a different place." Zim stated.

"Why should I help you?!"

"Our house got over run with the Feds." I stated

"What?! You're living with ZIM?!"

"DIB! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

"Long story short, my dad stabbed me, and I went to Zim's house. He healed me, and I moved in, because I was obviously not safe with my abusive dad."

"Y-you were being abused?!" Dib questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, Zim saved my life."

Dibs jaw was hanging open, and if it was possible, it would have hit the floor.

"But-but why?"

"None of your business!" Zim hissed.

"Okay, so feds took over your house, and now you want to live here?" We nodded our heads in unison.

"They took Gir and Oscar..." I said in almost a whisper as my eyes became watery. Dib's eyes widened.

"We got no were left to go, a-and if we can't stay here, we both will freeze..." I begged. Dib sighed.

"Fine. For your own good, don't mess with gaz, she'd literally kill you, especially if you touch her GS2" I attacked dib with a hug and released him. He was frozen stiff, and he was blushing. My eyes widened, and I hope he doesn't get any 'ideas'.

"I guess Zim could thank the Dib-stink." Zim said.

Dib sniffed himself. "I do not stink!"

"What are our sleeping arrangements?" I questioned.

* * *

**Okay, Zim didn't die, and the part that the PAK can reboot an Irken is true, and on the wiki. But reviews please! (I know the chapters are getting shorter, but I'm doing that for you guys can know what's gonna happen sooner) **

**Have a super sparkly day! *waves wildly***


	12. Chapter 11

Me and Zim were stuck with the couch. We both agreed to share it, me on one side, Zim on the other. Gaz has left the living room, and I guess she went into her bedroom. Zim was flipping through boring tv soap operas, trying to find something worthwhile.

"Hi fluttershy! What do you want to do?" Zim screamed and switched the channel. Ugh. MLP!

"I would happily kill that show with fire." I simply stated. Zim smirked.

"Zim agrees!"

"Flip the channel back, and I'll burn the tv!" I said joking. Zim flipped it back.

"... if it was my tv." Zim snickered at my response, and I playfully punched Zim's shoulder. He kept flipping, he passed it to me. I switched to the sci-fi channel and AVP was on! I grinned evilly.

"Have you ever seen Alien Vs Predator?" Zim raised an eyebrow at me.

"Watch!" by the time he looked, predator was ripping the spined out of a person. Zim's eyes widened and he was scared stiff. I seized the opportunity.

"BOO!" I yelled

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" Zim shrieked. Zim was wild eyed, and then he glared at me. I snickered.

"You will rue this day! YOU WILL RUE IT!" Zim yelled. I snickered again, and Zim crossed his arms and pouted. Zim watched in horror when a Xenomorph popped out of nowhere and speared the Yautja in the chest.

"I don't like this movie..." Zim stated. I flipped it to MLP. He glared at me and he snatched the remote from me.

"Whaaat?" I whined. I was mischievous tonight!

"Quit being rotten!" Zim grumbled.

"Nooo." I whined. Zim gave me a look that said, 'I will kill you!'

"Okay..." I mumbled. He flipped it to a cooking channel.

"What is that?" He questioned in confusion.

"It's a turkey."

"Why are they sticking stuff up it's rear?" Zim questioned. I began to answer and I bursted into hysterical laughter. I finally stopped laughing to an unamused Zim.

"It's stuffing. You stick it in the turkey for the turkey will give it flavor."

"Oh..." Zim simply said. I yawned.

"I am past the tired stage, into the crazy psycho stage."

"Zim can tell!" Zim said, then chuckled. I chuckled with him. I stretched and laid down on the couch, taking up half of it. My head was laying In the direction of zim. I closed my eyes. I heard the TV flick off, and I felt the couch shift with the movements of Zim. I felt my head being stroked, and it was soothing. It stopped and I sighed softly.

"I love you..." Zim whispered.

"I love you too Zim." I whispered back. A few minutes passed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Zim.

"I don't know Mel..."

I smiled at my new 'nickname'.

"We'll think about it tomorrow." Zim whispered. I nodded my head.

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up strait. I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked over to the other side and Zim was laying there, snoozing. He was so adorable when he slept. Though if I told him, he would have a spaz attack. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How'd you two sleep?" Dib asked.

"I slept good, and Zim is still snoozing." I stated.

"What was all that yelling last night?"

"Oh, I scared the tar out of Zim while we were watching AVP." I somehow said without snickering. Dib laughed. I felt the couch shift.

"I'm hungry..." Zim said while yawning. I looked at him and he was sleepy looking. I yawned too, I hate it when yawning is contagious!

"What is there to eat Dib-worm baby?"

Dib sighed, "You know that _I _am the one that is letting you stay here, and _I _can kick you out. So I demand a _tiny _bit of respect!"

"Okay dib." Zim huffed.

"What can you eat anyways?" Dib questioned.

"Do you have waffles?"

Dib walked over to the kitchen and pulled a waffle box out of the fridge.

"You can prepare them." Dib huffed.

"What can I have?" I questioned.

"Whatever you can find."

I stood up and dug around the cabinets. I found a box of oatmeal.

"May I?" Dib nodded his head. I prepared it and sat down at the table with Zim.

"Where are we going to go?"

Zim stopped chewing and went into deep thought.

"I got a satellite up in earths orbit. If we could use Dib's ship we might make it there."

"Wait, Dib has a ship?!"

"SHH! Not so loud!"

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"We'll steal it today, and we will take it to the satellite." I nodded my head. We both finished our breakfast without another word. I grabbed my bowl and Zim's plate, and washed them. I yawned and walked to the couch and plopped down. Zim soon followed. Gaz soon came down. She grabbed an oatmeal bar, and nibbled on it while she played her Game Slave 2. I looked at the clock, and it was about 20 minutes till school started. I couldn't go to school, neither could Zim. We're both wanted by the Feds.

A school bus pulled up.

"I GOTTA GO!" Dib yelled while dashing out the door. Gaz walked out following Dib. I watched them climb up the stairs of the bus, and the bus drove off. I sighed, then fright took over.

A bunch of black cars drove up in front. We both bolted up. I heard helicopters whirling above. Holy s***!

"FOLLOW ME!" Zim shrieked. Zim bolted over through a door. I barely managed to catch up with him. A purple and sort of maroon space ship was in the garage. Zim was already in the ship.

"COME ON! HURRY!" Zim shrieked. I hopped in there, and Zim closed the ship hull up with a translucent glass dome. Zim pressed buttons with strange symbols and the ship whirled to life. The ship busted out the door, and it rocketed up into the air.

_**WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP!**_

Helicopter blades were whirling, and the radar was beeping. a fast moving projectile was heading in our direction.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Zim shrieked. The ship lurched and a missile nearly skimmed the hull of the ship. I was stiff as a board, and the radar beeped again. I looked and there were two fast moving projectile coming at us _fast_! Each on the opposite side! I held my breath as the missiles came closer. The ship shot up, and one missile missed and exploded into a building.

_**BOOM!**_

The ship lurched sharply, and the ship began spiraling towards the ground, with Zim desperately trying to control the ship. Zim began to hammer the eject button, but it was too late. The ship hit the ground, and I blacked out.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I need more reviews! plz, and thank you for suggesting that Guest! ^W^ More suggestions, and My fuel tank is running on low, so reviews plz! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

I awoke to throbbing pain in my head. I sat up and surveyed the room. I was in a snow white room. Then it all hit me. The crash, Oscar, Gir, and Zim. I looked at my clothing, and I had a white gown on. I swallowed and stood up. I spotted a small handle. I began to tug and pull on it.

"LET ME OUT!" I shrieked.

"LET ME OUT YOU G****** INSOLENT FREAKS!"

I began to kick and bang on the heavy metal door, and I finally gave up from exhaustion. I plopped onto my hard bed. I heard the door creak open, and three men walked into view. I bolted up and was ready to make a break for it if I could. There was two buff looking men, with a younger skinny guy. He was carrying a notebook and a pen.

"What is the Irken's weaknesses?" He questioned in a fake polite voice.

"He is allergic to your BS!" I yelled.

"You will tell us!" he hissed. I gave him the most threatening look I could give, making the guy's eyes widen.

"Fine." he said. He pulled out a remote.

"This connects to your shock collar."

I felt around my neck, and I found a thin, and nearly weightless collar resting on my neck.

"Tell us!"

"NO!" I shrieked.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **_I screamed. I fell onto the floor as a jerking, shaking mess. They shocked me! THEY FRIKIN SHOCKED ME! I weakly stood up, I was pissed off!

"Tell us now!" The man nearly yelled.

I then said something that I shouldn't have even said. The same happened, and then the freaks walked out of the room. I weakly stood up and I collapsed on the bed.

Zim's POV

I had a collar around my neck that jammed my PAK. I couldn't use my legs, weapons, or even open it. It was jammed. Stupid filthy human-worm babies! I need to get out here, with Mel, fast. Who know what they were going to do with us. The door creaked open, and I jumped off my bed. Three filthy swines walked in. Two burley humans, and a human with... NEEDLES?! I swallowed and they slammed the door shut. They inched close to me. Once burley man lunged, and I managed to dodge him.

"SUCKERS!" I yelled. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, and the other man grasped my opposite hand. I screamed and began to bite the disgusting hands that held me. I bit into his hands, and I drew blood. Their hands still didn't loosen!

"NOOOO!" I shrieked as they lifted me up, and pinned me on the bed. The smaller human unwrapped the needles, and attached them to a primitive device to store blood. _My _blood. I couldn't let them take my blood! They could use it to their advantage against the armada! I struggled and squirmed under the stinking humans hands. Did they ever wash?!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed when they jammed the needle into my flesh.

Melania's POV

My eyes slowly opened and I groaned. It wasn't a dream. D*** it! I sat up and stared at the wall. What are they going to do with Zim?! What about oscar?! Even gir?! I groaned and I wanted to die. I'm probably _never_ going to see and feel the light of the sun. I'm never going to see Zim or Oscar, or even Gir! I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. I pulled my face out of my hands, and looked at my finger nails. They were nubs. They must have trimmed them.

I noticed a camera up in the corner. I gave the camera the finger, and I began to look for a way to bust it. No way I could reach it! UGH! Why does life hate me?! I heard the door creak open, and the same three men walked in.

"Why were you protecting It?"

"It's not a 'it' dumb ass! 'It' is a HE!"

"That's not what I asked."

"I LOVE HIM OKAY?!"

"Did you know he was trying to take over earth?"

my eyes widened.

"No! No he's not!" I shrieked, "YOU FILTHY LIARS!" I was in tears now. He wouldn't do that, or would he?!

"He also says he hates you."

"NO HE DIDN'T!"

"Yes he did!"

"THEN WHY DID HE SAVE MY LIFE B****ES!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stood there, thinking.

"He just needed a test subject to test on. He was experimenting on you while you were in that tube."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. It can't be true! Or could it?

"We hacked into his computer."

"HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! HE FRIKING KISSED ME, AND HE LOVES ME GOD**** IT!" I screamed as loud as possible.

"We hack into his computer, and we read his notes. It was all a lie. He never did love you!" I screamed bloody murder, and I tackled the little b****. I began to beat him on his head.

"YOU LITTLE FRIKING GOOD FOR NOTHING GOD**** B****!" I wasn't able to finish my insults, because I got thrown off of the demon.

_**THUNK!**_

"_**AAAAAHHH!" **_I screamed. My back hit the edge of the bed, and I could barley move my legs because of the pain. The two burley men helped up the skinny guy, and they walked out of my cage. I tried to move my back, and the pain made me black out.

I awoke and my back was throbbing, but I could move my legs almost freely. I crawled onto my bed and I began to cry my eyes out.

_No! It can't be true! He loved me! He friking loved me! But, then again, my father said so too, then he started to beat me. A lot of my 'friends' said the same thing, but then they stabbed me in the back! I've had over 5 'friends' say they loved me, and then they tore me to pieces like a bunch of savage wolves! __**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME, WHY?!**_

I began to sob more. It seemed so genuine, but it added up, and I guess it was a fake.

at least a week or two has passed. I've been being fed cold mush, and they have been coming in here, demanding answers about Zim. I still loved him, but I wasn't sure he really loved _me_. I haven't opened my mouth about Zim, though, still clinging onto the last glimmer of hope. I will still love him, even though he doesn't love me back. They have still been coming in, to question me, and my neck began to become insensitive. I sighed, and I wish I could take a bath. I mean, I couldn't take a bath, so I stunk like a wet dog.

The door opened and there was the two burley men, a cart full of vials of different colors, and three female nurses. I swallowed. I bolted up, and I waited till they were almost on me, then I dashed between his legs, and they left the door open!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **_I shrieked. I became lightheaded and dizzy from the stupid shock collar! I felt my weight get lifted into the air, and I got slammed down on my bed. Everything was fuzzy, and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"AAHH!" I shrieked as they stabbed me with a needle! I managed to look and there was this green liquid inside of the syringe.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_I shrieked in pain. The liquid burned and it traveled up my arm, and I felt it pump into my heart, making it feel like I had boiling water inside of me. I blacked out.

I numbly woke up, and I felt like I was in a daze. I sat upright, and I nearly passed out. My whole body burned, and I looked at myself. I looked normal, though I didn't feel like it. Besides the pain I felt... different. Way different, but I couldn't explain it. I grumbled and the door creaked open. I stood up quickly and I prepared for the worst. The three men walked in. I was ready to tear them to shreds if I could.

"What did you do to me?!"

"A experimentation."

"WHAT?!"

"We enhanced your genes, and fused your DNA with Hogulus DNA."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shrieked. I had no idea what that was, but it didn't sound pretty.

"We need a BIO weapon. You are the perfect subject for us to use. Your DNA can fuse with enhanced Hogulus DNA." the little devil smirked. "That's why horns are beginning to grow on your head, and back." I gasped and felt my head. Two lumps were growing on my head, and I felt two large lumps on my back also. I was furious. He pulled out a picture and showed it to me. It contained a gray-green thing that resembled a heavily built ram, with a spider face. There was a pair of horns growing on it's back too. My eyes widened.

"YOU FRIKING B******!" I tried to tackle the punk, but the guards grabbed a hold on my wrists. I yanked my left one, yanking the guard nearly off of his feet, and I bit his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the body guard screamed he released and he was missing a finger. I bit the other man, and I nearly took his hand off. I jumped on the Man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GUARDS! GET HER!" he screamed as I tried to claw his eyes out. I felt myself being thrown off, and I hit the wall. I stood up, to tackle them again, and they slipped out the door.

_**THUNK! **_

I smashed my fist into the door, and the door had a large dent in it. My eyes widened, and I looked at my bleeding fist. Did I just put a large dent in the door?! I spat the metallic taste of blood out, and I felt my teeth. They were sharp, and pointy teeth. I looked at my nails, and they were black and pointed. Holy s***! I am changing _fast! _


	14. Chapter 13

I pulled my head out of my clawed hands. I wiped my eyes again. My head and back nobblehurts. The horns were growing by the minute. I haven't gotten my next meal, and they are already 3 times as big. I looked at my dagger like finger nails. They've grown too, they're almost as long as my fingers. My actual body hasn't grown, but my horns, and nails have. My teeth haven't, yet. I wiped a tear that was falling off of my face. If Zim sees me, he'd think I'm even more of a freak! _If _he has not been lying the whole time. I felt rage build up inside me, and I rammed the door with my shoulder.

"_**UGH!"**_ I screamed. I sank down to my knees and then I began to sob again.

Zim's POV

M-my melania. I wanted her. No, I _needed_ her. I needed to know she's safe, to know she's not hurt. That the filthy swine hasn't done anything to her. If they did, may god have mercy on their soul. An invader doesn't cry, or show weakness. At least not on camera, or without anyone nearby. I wiped my tears off, and I curled up into a ball. I was under my bed, at least then they couldn't see me.

Melania's POV

I was hunched in the corner. I just got done eating my slop. My teeth were now huge, and they were protruding out of my mouth. I probably looked hideous. My feet were becoming shorter, yet taller with three bony plates forming.

I heard the door creak open, and I stood up on all fours. Several people walked in, they carried what looked like cattle prods, and other weapons. My head horns were now at least a foot long, and my back ones were even longer. I lowered my head, ready to try my new horns. A person lunged at me with a cattle prod, and I easily dodged, and I stormed after the one that had my remote.

"**AAAAAAHHHH!" **The man screamed from agony. I bit his hand, and it was hanging by a few strands, oozing with blood. I smashed the remote with my clawed fist.

I growled when someone grabbed my horns, and I bucked like a horse, and I whipped around and snapped his neck. 5 were left, I smirked when they backed up. I rose up on two legs, and I glared at them.

"Give me the card key!" I hissed. Their eyes widened, and they threw the key at me. I picked it up and I turned around.

"**AAAAAAHHHH!" **I screamed when a prod zapped me. I turned around and snapped the prod. I slashed the female in the face, causing deep, oozing gashes to form.

"YOU FILTHY SWINE!" I shrieked. I lowered on all fours.

_**SNAP**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **_screamed the male as I broke his legs with my horns. I crippled the other 3, and I opened the door. It creaked open, and I cautiously stepped out. I lowered back down on all fours.

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

Said my finger nails on the hard floor. I heard a squawk of pain. I growled and charged in the direction.

Oscar's POV

I weakly flapped in the bottom of the cage. I never should have insulted one of the thieves. They've been zaping me ever since, making my feathers fall off. The scent of my singed feathers filled the air.

_**BANG!**_

The door slammed open. I heard a human scream of terror, and some deep, animalistic growling. I was even more scared! What if that thing came after me?!

_**SNAP!**_

The scuffling and growling stopped. A pair of large, clawed hands reached in the cage. I was too hurt to even fight.

Melania's POV

I'm glad I killed that SOB! I picked up a nearly bald Oscar, and I pulled him to my chest.

"It's going to be okay. It's okay, you're going to be okay." I said in my now deep and scratchy voice. I ripped the man's tie off of him, and I fashioned a small loop to fit around me, and to keep my cold Oscar against me, for I don't worry about dropping or hurting him. I stalked out on all fours, and I wandered down the hall. I heard the shuffling of feet, and I heard talking. I silently snuck into the shadows, and I watched as the fools walked past me. I waited till they were around the corner, and I crept along the walls, trying to stay in the blind spots of the cameras.

"Oh god! Why?! M-my melania is _gone!_" a familiar wail emitted from a room. My heart stopped, I knew who it was. I heard banging.

"YOU FILTHY B*****D! LET ME OUT GODDANG IT!" I snuck closer, listening to Zim's voice.

"Why did I have to let her into my life?! She could be somewhere else, safe!" I then heard hysterical sobbing. I slipped past the door, looking for someone that could have the key. I spotted a open office door. I slid in there, and there was a man typing on the computer. I stalked the little demon.

_**SNAP!**_

I snapped his neck, and I searched him. I found a card key stuck in his pocket. He also carried a gun.

I carefully stalked out, and I slid over to the door and slid the card key, and I swung open the door.

* * *

**okay, this is my shortest chapter EVER! I've been losing inspiration, so expect the chapters getting updated later than what I've been doing... ;n; I hope someone will help inspire me... : oh! music inspires me! tell me good music!**


	15. Chapter 14

Zim's POV

I gasped. A creature opened the door. I stood up and backed against the wall. It had black, protruding teeth, long black daggers for nails, and it had these horns that were beginning to curl around its head. It had horns on it's back, and the feet faintly resembled hooves, while resembling human feet. It had long, black hair, with a metallic blue streak. It had a bald bird wrapped to its- _her_ chest.

"M-Melania?" I questioned. I wiped my tears out of my eyes, and I stepped forward. She rose up on two legs, and she walked to me.

"Zim!" She said in her now deep, and rough voice.

Melania's POV

Zim ran up to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I carefully hugged him back, being careful to not scratch or stab him with my teeth, or claws. We both pulled away.

"W-what happened to y-you?!" Zim stuttered.

"_They_ injected me with hogulus DNA, turning me into a bioweapon." I said in a whisper.

Zim's eyes widened. He carefully grabbed my hand.

"W-we need to get out of here, _fast!_" Zim stated. "But can you get this off of my neck first? It's jamming my PAK." I just noticed a thin collar was on him too. I carefully slipped a claw through, on each side.

_Snap! _

I broke the collar. Zim sighed in relief, and immediately extended his PAK legs as soon as we heard hurried pattering down the hall. Zim motioned for me to follow and ran. I lowered to all fours, and I hurried after them. I turned around a corner, and he was gone! I began to panic. He left me! That two face bi-

"Up here!" Zim whispered. I looked up in time to be pulled up to safety.I was in the air vents. Zim fit fine, but I had to almost army crawl to move with my ram horns. He slid the vent cover back in place, just in time for the men to run past. I fashioned oscar on my back, for he wouldn't get squished. He motioned for me to follow, and I crawled with him

"Do you have any idea were we are going?" I whispered. My voice was already way different than before I could barely make out words, and it sounded like a growl. Zim looked behind himself, and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Nothing" Zim huffed, I must be changing more than I think.

A Zim turned around a corner again, and I managed to turn with him. The light of day filled my eyes. My heart was pounding. We are going to escape! Zim reached the fan that was blocking the way out, and he began to bang on it. He turned around and started to kick it.

"Dammit!" Zim hissed.

"Let me hant... hund... handle it." I was barely able to talk. He crawled back and around a corner for I could get by. I reached the fan and I laid on my stomach. I drew my head back, and slammed it on the fan. It fell out. I smirked. I looked down, and it was a long drop.

"Let me out first, you won't be able to climb down like you are now."

I obeyed and crawled back for Zim could climb out. He jumped out, and a few moments passed. I waited, and I began to worry. I crawled towards the hole, and Zim was struggling to hold onto the iced sides of the building. I decided to throw caution to the wind, and I sprang out. I fell 3 stories land on my feet, on a bunch of snow. I dashed towards the building.

"Jump!" I half yelled, for he could hear me. He jumped and I easily caught him. I set him on the ground.

"Where do we go?" I said in a unintentional growl.

I felt sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked and I had a tranq. Those mother*******! I growled at them

"AAHHH!" Zim screamed. Everything went in slow motion. I bolted and tackled the man that had his gun pointed at Zim. Fear was written all over his face. I ripped his throat out and the sweet taste of metallic blood filled my mouth. I charged at the next one, and I speared his head with my dagger like nails. I growled sprang to the next one, and I practically ripped his face off

I counted the rest. There was 4. I growled and I stalked one, like a lion would with cornered prey. They all dropped their weapons, and they ran inside. I looked at my gray green skin. I had 5 tranqs, and I yanked them all out. I rushed to Zim's side and I pulled out his single tranq, and Zim was out cold. I lifted him up and ran to my house. Were there would be shelter, and I have something to take care of too

"Nngghh.." Zim whimpered. I fashion Oscar to my chest again, and Zim woke up in my arms. I have been going through a maze of alleys for a while. I hid from helicopters, and I have spotted some Feds with real weapons, not tranqs.

"Huh? What happened?"

I tried to speak, but all I could do is growl. I huffed and I looked at Zim. He nodded his head, knowing I couldn't speak. I lightly set him down, and I noticed I was taller, and my gown was getting tight. I was at least a foot taller than Zim now. I motioned that zim would stay put, and I scurried up the side of the fire escape. I reached the top and I scanned around. A grin spread across my face, which probably looked like a snarl. I spotted my house! I easily climbed down the fire escape, and I hit the bottom.

I motioned for zim to follow, and I snuck around the ally ways, heading towards my house.

_**Thunk! **_

"DAMMIT!"

I whirled around, and I saw two black feet poking out a dumpster. I chuckled. How in the heck did he wind up in a dumpster? Zim popped out, and walked near me. He had a sock stuck to his head. I carefully picked it off, and I tossed it to the side. I sighed, and I noticed that there was a ton of junk laying around in the next alleyways, Zim would kill himself! I picked zim up, and placed him on my back.

"What are you doing?!" Zim half yelled. I bounced on the junk, dodging broken bottles, and only bouncing onto sturdy objects, I reached the end, and allowed Zim to step off. His eyes were wide, and he was panting. I rumbled with laughter, and I scanned around, looking for any Feds. I sighed when I spotted none. I motioned for Zim to follow, and we darted across the yard, and I busted in my house through the kitchen window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I smirked and I looked at him.

"Re-revenge!" I was barely able to say. His eyes widened.

"W-what?! M-Melania?!" he said in horror. I nodded, and I bared my teeth. I untied Oscar, and handed him to Zim. Didn't want Oscar getting hurt even more, could I?

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? any errors, anything that makes no sense? anything you want to note? maybe encouragement? **


	16. Chapter 15

**EVERYONE! I could have not finished this chapter without Violet117's help! You should read her stories! :D She is a AWESOME writer! ^w^**

* * *

John's eyes were wide, and the bittersweet scent of fear was in the air. I rumbled with laughter, when he hid behind the couch. I stalked over there, and flipped the couch, busting a hole in the wall. He was laying there, wide eyed and gawking in fear. I picked him up with the collar of his plaid shirt.

"AAHHH!" he screeched in pain as I threw him into the wall. I snickered and slashed his chest, not enough to hit bone, but enough to bleed and hurt like hell. He screamed in agony. He curled up in fetal position, shaking. I grabbed him by the hair, and I dragged him into his room. I threw him in the closet, and I locked it. I would have screamed, 'I hope you pissed your self!' but I couldn't talk. I growled, and stalked out. I rose up onto 2 legs, and walked towards a shaking Zim. I frowned, if I could with all these needle like teeth.

I purred, and I wrapped Zim's hand in mine. He stiffened, then relaxed. I huffed, and gently took Oscar, careful not to slice him with my ever growing talons. I laid him down on the flipped couch, and his head weakly moved. He was warm, thankfully. He was covered in burns and bruises. His wing was clearly broken, and he looked like a plucked chicken, even though I hated to admit that. I carefully walked to the bathroom, to get into my first aid kit.

I sighed, and I looked at Oscar. It was a pitiful sight, seeing a loved one crippled and covered in bandages. He chirped weakly, as if to say, 'I'm going to be okay'. I bursted into tears. I began to sob hysterically, and I took it out at the wall. My eyes widened when my fist broke through the wall, into the next room. I yanked it out, and I felt tears flood my eyes. I'm a freak! I'm a frikin' genetic experiment! I am going to be this fucking monster until the day I die! I wiped my eyes and I gathered myself back together. I need to stay together, if not for me, then for Oscar and Zim.

I carefully lifted him up, and I walked into my bedroom. I set him on my bed, near the heater vent, for he could stay warm. I sighed and grabbed a pencil and paper. Since I couldn't talk, I might be able to write. I walked into the living room.

"The only place we can go is Dib's house . . . " Zim sighed. He looked at me, and his eyes widened.

'_What?'_ I wrote out on paper.

"Y-you got _spikes _all over your back!" I reached my hands behind my back, and I pricked myself on a long and narrow spine! I growled in frustration.

'_How am I going to change back?' _

"I don't know . . . that's why we're going to Dib's. His dad has a lab, and we might be able to change you back . . . "

I sighed. _'When are we going?'_

"Now."

I sighed as a response, and I walked into my bedroom, to get some _real_ clothes on, if my spikes won't shred them. I slipped it off, being surprised that it actually held together for so long. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a monster. No, I _am _a monster. I was so ugly. I was a gray green beast, with black horns curling around my head, like a ram's. My feet were now three toed hooves, and my hands were talons. I had black glossy spines all the way down my spine. And then I noticed my face.

I had two glossy blue eyes. My eyes were solid frosted blue. They weren't blue human eyes; they were a horrible, soulless, beast's eyes.

My mouth was hideous. I no longer had lips; I had a wide chasm filled with black needle like teeth. All my teeth were either crooked, or irregular sizes. I was nearly twice my size, and I had ripping muscles. I sighed, and my spikes sucked back into my skin. I was shocked! I could suck them back in! I dug out my cheapest, and ugliest clothes, so I wouldn't ruin my good clothes. I stuck with a large, dingy brown sweater. I wore a pair of stretchy sweats. I sighed, and wrapped Oscar up against my chest, and walked out the door.

We both finally made it to Dib's house, and I wiggled the knob to the back door. It opened! What kind of idiots are they?! I huffed, and I allowed Zim to enter first. I lowered on all fours, and walked in behind him.

"DIB-STINK!" Zim yelled.

"I DO NOT STINK ZIM!" Dib yelled while sliding down the staircase railings.

"Anyways, what do you want zi-" He stopped mid sentence and his jaw was hanging open.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Dib shrieked while pointing dramatically at me. I growled as a response.

"That 'thing' is Melenia!" Zim shrieked back.

Dib's eyeballs nearly popped out of it's socket, and his jaw was slack. He then pointed dramatically at Zim.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER?!" Dib shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Zim growled and tackled Dib. They were tumbling around on the ground, having a cat fight. I growled, and hoisted them both up into the air, holding each apart from each other by the back of their shirts. They were both kicking and squirming to get to each other, probably to tear each other's eyes out. I growled and revealed my teeth more than they were.

_Riip!_

My spines shot through my shirt. They both froze. Dib was pale as a ghost, and Zim was unamused. I dropped them both, and lowered back down to the ground on all fours.

"FYI _Dib_ we both got captured by the Feds, and the Feds did that to Melania! Not me jerk!" Zim hissed.

"What does this have to do with me?!" Dib hissed back.

"We need access to your dad's Lab to cure her!"

Dib began to laugh his head off, and I stood up, and glared at him. His laughter died immediantly.

"Why should I help _you_ Zim?!"

"You're not helping _me _Dib! You're helping _Melania1"_ his expression changed dramatically.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Dib grumbled.

* * *

**What do you guys think? please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well everyone, I finally uploaded a new chapter! Violet117's story helped inspire me too!**

* * *

I huffed, and was sitting here listening to them both arguing over something. I didn't care what it was.

_Squeak!_

My head jolted to the sound of the noise, and I heard scrabbling in the wall. I shifted off the table, and I inched toward the source of sound. I noticed a little hole in the wall. I coiled my legs up as a little nose peeked out. I watched anxiously as the little mouse crawled out. It got quite a way away from the hole, and I pounced! I felt the little snack wiggle underneath my talons. I picked it up and popped the little morsel in my mouth. I felt the bones crunch under my teeth, and a irony taste in my mouth..

"MELANIA?!" Zim screeched. I froze stiff. I spat the mouse out and stared at it in horror.

"Why were you eating a _mouse?!_" Dib said in utter confusion. I vomited on the floor, with Zim and Dib groaning in unison. I sat back in horror. I just ate a frikin' mouse! Why in the _hell_ would I eat a cute and pink nosed critter?!

Zim's POV

Melania is changing faster than I thought! I expected her instincts to kick in, but not so soon! I sighed and face-palmed myself.

"Clean it up." I ordered Dib.

"_Me?! _It's not my problem!" Dib hissed. I was _not_ in the mood to argue.

"It's not _my _house Dib!" I hissed back. He growled and began to clean up the vomit. Ugh. I need to help my Melania fast! If the hogulus DNA over takes her too much, she will be unstoppable!

3 days later~~

Melania POV

I sat hunched over on the table. I was flexing my fists in anticipation. I wanted to change _now! _I held my breath when Dib walked over with a needle at least 6 inches long. He took my arm and turned the underside up. I cringed as the huge needle pierced my thick hide, and I felt it slide into my vein. It was a small vial, but huge needle.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked as I felt the acid like fluid shoot up my arm. Burning it's way up my arm, seeming to sizzle inside me. I felt myself hit the floor, and pass out.

Zim's POV

I stood there in horror as Melania rolled onto the floor. Dib looked almost as horrified as I was. I lifted him up by his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I shrieked while shaking him.

"I DON'T KNOW?!" He screamed back. I narrowed my eyes, and soon dropped him. I stood in shock at Melania. She was having convulsions! I jumped down on the floor with her.

"Melania! Say something!" I said nearly in tears. She could die! All because of Dib's fault! She stopped, and I felt her neck. A faint pulse. Damn him! I whipped around and tackled him.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE DAMN NUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He could have killed her!

"AAHHH! ZIM! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He yelled in pain as I repeatedly punched him in his face. I heard a deep growl, and I looked behind me. My antennas flattened in fear. She was huge, and she did not even resemble her previous self, except for her now thin black hair. Her horns were giant, and there was long spines were all the way down her back. Her clothes were shredded, and she grew 6 eyes. Nothing that was even human resembled her.

She growled and stalked towards me.

"M-Melania?!" I was barely able to question because I was so scared. Before the injection, her glossy green eyes _still_ held emotion. Now her eyes were darker. They looked hollow, and soulless. But I knew deep down she was still there, being smothered by the beast. She coiled her legs up, and I jumped out of the way in the nick of time. She narrowly missed Dib's huge head, and Dib took off screaming. I unleashed my PAK legs and attached to the ceiling.

"Melania! Get a hold on yourself! I know you're in there!" I screeched. I saw her eyes twitch, and for a second, I saw emotion. But the beast shoved her down again.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE YOU TWO DORKS ARE MAKING?!" I heard Gaz yell. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. Mel turned around and dashed to the entrance.

"_Dammit!" _I cursed in my mind.

"**WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?!" **I soon heard Gaz scream. She shrieked from fear, something that I thought nobody could create from her lips. There a lot of slamming and smashing noises upstairs. I lowered myself back down on the floor, and I scrambled up the Stairs, and I nearly screamed myself. Everything was completely destroyed. Couch ripped to shreds, holes in the wall, smashed pots, and chairs. Everything in sight was destroyed. My eyes drifted to a broken window.

She escaped. Who knows what will happen to her. The feds will get her, or she will be shot dead. She is probably going to kill lots of innocent lives! I spotted Dib stuck under the flipped couch, and Gaz was furious. I was tempted to leave them both, and go after her, but I needed tranqs. Lots of them too! I groaned and reluctantly lifted the fragments of the couch off of Dib.

"Where are the tranqs _Dib-stink!_?" I hissed. He just glared at me.

"If we don't get her, she is going to get killed, captured, or she will kill lots of innocent lives! Lots of 'precious' human lives!" I growled.

"Fine! I'll get the tranqs." He mumbled while stomping over to the lab. I glanced at Gaz, and her shaking fists were clenched in anger. I swallowed and dashed into the lab before she could get a hold on me.

I just got done loading up my tranq gun. It was primitive compared to irken weapons. I scoffed at Dib when he handed me a gun. It was a little bit on the large side for me, but it would have to do. I was tempted to shoot dib in his huge head, but I decided against it. I needed Melania. I don't know why, but I _love_ her. Irken soldiers know that they can't 'love' anyone. I couldn't tell the tallest, about her, unless I wanted to become a lowly Irken citizen.

I sighed and followed dib out of the lab, through what remained of a door, and walked into the frigid cold night air.

* * *

**Everyone! Plz review! Give me suggestions and questions! just say "good story!" or "horrible story." if you want. :3  
**


	18. Chapter 17

I shivered in the cold night air. The cold was eating at me like a rabid dog would. I watched as snow began to fall. Great. I huffed, and kept my eyes on her tracks.

_**BANG!**_

I heard a cross between a yelp, and a deep growl nearby.

"AAAAHHH!" I heard a scream ring through my ears. I rushed past Dib, and blindly ran towards the source of noise. I froze in my footsteps.

She was eating a man.

His innards were strewn everywhere, and his handgun was at least 5 ft away from them both. My stomach lurched, and I made a soft groan. Oh shit! Her head twitched towards me. I looked into those glossy orbs, and I couldn't move. There was nothing left of her. She was just a monster now. I still held onto that last glimmer of hope, but I was tempted to let it go. I was tempted to kill her, I know she would want me to. To prevent people from being slaughtered. To save many lives. She dashed towards me, and I begged myself to move. To jump out of the way, to lift up my gun. I couldn't do anything but stare at her.

_**Thud!**_

I groaned when my head hit the concrete ground.

"Zim are you an idiot!?" I heard Dib's voice shriek. He stood off of me and I heard the shots being fired. I wobbly stood up, and I aimed my gun at her. I forced myself to pull the trigger.

I watched as I pounded the tranqs into her. I watched in horror as I shot the needles into her flesh.

"Ah!" I yelped when I narrowly dodged her when she attempted to tackle me to the ground. I shot her, and she collapsed. I managed to shoot her in her knee, crippling her. She moaned, and wailed in pain. I felt my heart breaking. I knew that it was for the greater good, but I still wanted to shoot myself for hurting her. We could fix her. I kept telling myself she would be fine, but I wasn't so sure. We might not be able to fix her after all. Maybe she's too far gone to fix. Maybe she's going to have to be put down because of it.

I wiped my tears away before the Dib-stink could see them. I cautiously walked to Mel. She was starting to doze off. I counted the darts that only hit her one side. I counted 10, not including the rest. Dib jammed her in the face with his gun.

"DON'T!" I shrieked at him. I felt my hand tighten around my weapon, and he stopped jamming her in the face.

"Jeez! I was just seeing if she was still conscious!" Dib grumbled.

"Zim doesn't care!" I hissed back. "You will help Zim with taking her back to your lab!" I glared at him.

"Ya know, I don't _have_ to help you." Dib threatened. I froze stiff, and I couldn't move. What would happen to her if Dib didn't help me?! What would happen to me?! I swallowed and I choked out a apology. I grabbed Melania and I attempted to drag her. I stood up on my PAK legs, and I was able to slowly drag her. Dib grabbed a hold on her, and we were able to drag her down the dark alleys.

"Mrrrmm" I heard her grumble. I looked at her small prison, and I watched her wake up. I looked into her eyes, and I saw something. Not the beast, but something else. I hopped off my chair, and examined her.

"M-Mel?" I whispered. I was tempted to touch her, but I knew she- _the beast_ would bite my hand off, or yank me through the bars to eat me. I heard her whimper, and she placed her talons on her throat.

"NO!" I screamed. She all of a sudden went limp, but her throat wasn't ripped out. I sighed when I saw the poor excuse of a human with a huge needle.

"We will have to keep her sedated." he sighed. I hated the thought, but he was right. I went back up to the desk and began to work on a formula that would change her.

_4 days later_

I grinned when her Hogulus cells began to change back to human cells!

"_**DIB!" **_I screamed.

"AHH!" Dib yelped and fell out of the chair.

"What are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" He hissed.

"Shut up and get over here!" I hissed back. I hopped off the chair and Dib peered into the microscope. He pulled his head away, and looked at me with a large grin.

"We did it!"

"You mean me?" I said.

"I helped." Dib simply stated. I sighed in defeat.

"Let's just shoot her up with the new formula." I sighed. I grabbed the syringe full of the formula, and I walked to Melania, and I carefully slid the needle into her skin, and I injected the formula. I watched as the thick hide began to turn a light pink.

"Get her some clothes!" I ordered Dib. He rushed out, and I grinned when I saw her hair began to grow, and thicken. Her horns began to shrivel, and her burley talons turned into delicate hands. I looked away when she developed 'female' body parts. I saw Dib rush down the stairs, and he blushed and tossed the clothes in the cell. I glanced at her and her eyes were beginning to open.

"AH!" she yelped. I heard the rustling of clothes.

"Can you, like, let me out now?" I heard her voice say. I grinned broadly, and I unlocked and opened the cage. She crawled out, and she looked in awe at her hands.

"Th-thank you, you two-"

I quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. I felt her soft lips on mine, and we both pulled apart. There was a unamused Dib blushing and staring at us.

* * *

**well, she's back in human form! what do you guys think? any suggestions?**


End file.
